Beginnings
by tentativewriter
Summary: A place for multiple beginnings of different stories that may or may not become multi chapter fics one day.
1. Bet

Fugaku was not angry, he was not frustrated, he was annoyed. This was not how he expected to celebrate their anniversary, the candlelight dinner under the full moon? Yes. Mikoto angry at him? No. Raising one eyebrow at him she asked with an almost deadly tone, "So you don't think I know my own son? You think you know Sasuke better than I know Itachi?"

Gods save him she looked beautiful, and more than ready to throw her wine at him. Not about to add fuel to the fire he simply answered, "Mikoto that is not at all what I was saying, I was just-"

"No that's exactly what you were saying, you think you know Sasuke better than I know Itachi."

He did not want to argue, this was a special day, and somehow his idiot sons managed to ruin the evening even without being present. He would not fall for her trap, he would not anger her further, speaking as neutral as possible he replied, "you know both very well. Better than me."

"Is that sarcasm?" She sounded so offended he knew their date was over.

"Is that what you want me to say, that I know Sasuke better than you know Itachi? I don't want to ruin our evening." He tried to remain calm he really did, but then Mikoto spoke once more.

"Good, because I definitely know Itachi better than you know Sasuke." She was so smug about it, he knew he was falling into her trap, but he couldn't help it.

"You thought Itachi was gay up until two weeks ago, how could you possibly know him better than I know Sasuke?"

"I KNEW IT! You do think you know Sasuke better than I know Itachi!"

"This is ridiculous, Mikoto, you are ruining our dinner with this pointless feud."

"Don't patronize me Fugaku. I can prove I know Itachi better than you know Sasuke. I bet I can get Itachi a girlfriend." He found it very unlikely, and once he worded his sentiments, he instantly regretted it.

Their drive home was a silent affair, with Fugaku wondering how he would get Sasuke a girlfriend. However, lack of an idea did not keep him from being smug about the bet his lovely wife had convinced him to partake in, he was positive he would win. It was time their idiots paid their own rent, after all they had ruined more than one anniversary dinner.


	2. Caught

This was not Sasuke's proudest moment, and by the look Sakura was giving him, this was a low moment for both. "Well I guess you guys don't need my book." Kakashi was completely unimpressed by the way his desk was being used. There were important papers all over the floor, a naked Sakura sitting on his desk, meanwhile Sasuke was trying to help her cover up.

Not daring to look up, Sakura spoke up, "we are so sorry, this will not happen again."

Deciding he had seen enough he walked out of his office to give them a chance to compose themselves. When he walked back into the office they were both dressed, and he was glad that shame still covered their features, "This is the fifth time this happens I believe. Don't you have a house yet?"

"The house will not be finished for another three weeks. We are so sorry, we just don't have any privacy at my parent's house, and Sarada being in the room is not-"

"Sakura, Sasuke, I understand you both have needs," he paused a moment, these were _his_ kids, at least to an extent, and their sex life was not something he wanted to know the details of, "but the Hokage's office is not an appropriate place to do that. I recommend a hotel, or the training grounds-"

Seeing the conversation going in the same direction as the previous times, Sasuke interrupted, "can we leave now? We have important matters to attend to." Kakashi could guess what those _important matters_ were by the reddening of Sakura's face, still he nodded his consent for them to leave. A few seconds after their departure Kakashi found himself calling Shizune, there was no way he was going to clean up that mess, and ignorance is bliss.


	3. Bet pt 2

Sasuke had felt his father's eyes following throughout the entire afternoon. When they sat down for dinner, and the staring continued, he decided to divert his father's attention by asking his mother one simple question, "how was your anniversary dinner?" Though he asked his mother, he could see frustration etched on his father's face.

"It was fine." It was a simple response, but there was something in his mother's tone that he couldn't place. "Sasuke dear, do you know if Itachi- "His mother was interrupted by, what could not be defined as anything but a glare from his father.

"Mikoto, there are rules, and they will be followed." His mother's response was a glare, as cold as the one his father was giving her. The rest of their dinner was in silence, with Sasuke feeling his father's eyes on him, his mother glaring at his father, dinner could not end soon enough.

Before Sasuke left to the apartment he shared with Itachi, his father stopped him, "Tomorrow I want you in my office by 9 am, you have some paperwork to fill out, bring Naruto, and Itachi, don't tell your mother." Before he could do anything but nod he heard his mother scoff behind his father, when did she get there? His father sighed, and in the most exhausted voice he had ever heard, told him to go.

As he closed the door behind him, he could hear his mother say "Fugaku that's cheating!" He was not sure what they were discussing, and truthfully, he did not care. All he cared about was knowing how Itachi managed to avoid their weekly family dinner, especially since their mother had been so adamant that Itachi go. In fact, his mother had been almost desperate to spend time with Itachi, when he asked her about it, she simply said "I don't really get the chance to spend time with him, you know how he has always stuck around your father." He would have called bullshit on her answer except for his father standing near by, but by the look in his father's eyes, they both knew she was lying.


	4. Spoiled

Sitting across from his parents he couldn't help but hate Sakura for leaving him alone on this, but then he recalled she too was having her own discussion with her parents. It had been a few minutes of silence, with his mother looking more concerned as the silence stretched on when she finally spoke, "Sasuke you are scaring us, just tell us what's wrong."

He never thought he would be in this situation, but this needed to be done, for Sarada. "As you both know, Sarada recently turned three." Noticing the worried looks only increased, he quickly added, "she is fine, she isn't sick, and before any of you ask, Sakura and I are not getting a divorce."

His mother sighed in relief, "well that's good, but what is this all about?"

He decided to start once more, "as you know Sarada turned three, and while we appreciate the gift you bought, we cannot accept it."

"Why not?" His father had the audacity to sound offended by his refusal of _the gift._ "Sarada said she wanted to ride a horse, we bought her a horse, I see nothing wrong with that. Now she can ride one whenever she wishes."

"Like I said we appreciate it, but-"

"Fugaku, I told you we shouldn't have gotten her the horse, they have nowhere for the horse to go, we should have bought her that farm, she could have as many horses as she wants." Sasuke could feel his jaw dropping at his mother's words, _a farm for a three year old?_ _How was that fair? He and Itachi couldn't even get a cat, when they were teenagers!_

He didn't hear more of what his parents were discussing, they were whispering but his mother's eyes told him it was not going as he intended. "Since the problem is nowhere for the horse, we will buy her that farm, problem solved." His parents looked ridiculously proud of themselves, he hated to burst their bubble, okay so he didn't hate to burst it, he was just kind of afraid they would ground him somehow.

"That is not the problem," before giving them a chance to fix the problem themselves he went on, "you spoil her too much." His parents shocked and offended expressions told him they needed to gather their thoughts, he took advantage and continued, "Sarada is three, before she mentioned anything about riding a horse, she said she wanted to ride a dinosaur. Besides, there is something else you need to know, the only times she calls you Grandmama and Grandpapa is when she wants something. She does this to Sakura's parents as well." It was the grandmama and grandpapa, that told Sasuke and Sakura that they needed to put a stop to all this.

"Sarada would never do that, she is such a sweet little girl."

"At home, she refers to you as grandmother, and to father as grandfather, she is fooling both of you." They looked so sad for a second that Sasuke almost took pity on them, "look we do appreciate the things you get her, but you do overdo it, we cannot keep the horse, or the farm, and yes I know you bought it already, Itachi told me. Also, no more wild animals, if Sarada wants to see an animal just take her to the zoo like normal grandparents."

The silence stretched on, and he wondered how Sakura's talk with her parents was going, but decided the hardest conversation was yet to come, and pushed his concern for Sakura to the back of his mind. "Now, if you'll excuse me, Sakura and I need to have a talk with Itachi about a similar problem."


	5. Signs

He didn't think anything of it when Sarada asked if she could play with his hair. He was not even suspicious when his niece told him that her dad never let her play with her mom's hair, apperantly he had told her not to even ask Sakura. That should have been the first sign, especially since his brother was currently with the hairstyle he had stopped sporting when he was seventeen. However, Itachi loves his niece too much to mistrust.

At first Sarada put bows in his hair, telling him how pretty his hair was, she even mentioned how her papa's hair was not as soft. All of this made Itachi a little smug, and so when Sarada asked him "uncle itachi, you said I could do anything I wanted right?" That was hint number two, still he ignored his apprehension and nodded to her. She continued with his hair with a renewed vigour.

The third and final hint was practically a confession,and it came too late it occurred some 10 minutes after the second, "did you know that grandmother says she wants you with short hair? She told me she forgot what you look like with short hair, she told me that since she liked how I did papa's hair I should do yours too! I told her that papa hadn't been too happy, but grandma said that you would be!" _Well of course_ , thought Itachi, _he could never be mad at Sarada,_ his mother clearly knew that, everyone knew that. That's when he realized, this was a set up!

Everything suddenly became clear, the moment Sarada had walked into his home she asked to play with his hair, she hadn't even said hello. The haircut his brother had, was not out of nostalgia, or a change, it was Sarada. Sasuke's love of Sakura's hair was no secret, him forbidding Sarada from playing with it was his brother's way of protecting it. All the signs were there, his love for his niece, her innocent smile, how could he have known his mother would corrupt her?

Itachi wondered if it was too late, she had been doing his hair for almost an hour. He imagined his mother's satisfied smirk, she had wanted to see him with short hair for years, and she had been shameless enough to use her four year old granddaughter, _her only_ granddaughter, for this. Itachi couldn't even be mad at Sarada, he told her she could do anything she wanted. He should stop her now, but he was scared to look at the damage, besides the damage was done. He knew Sarada probably cut his hair when she asked him if he was sure. He couldn't be mad, he had no right to be. Sarada was innocent, the real evil, was his mother.

It was then that Sarada announced she was finished. "Uncle itachi, look! You look really pretty!" She handed him a mirror then, he could only smile at her, "do you like it? Grandmother said you would! She said that you would love getting a haircut, I told her that papa didn't seem to like his." Noticing his silence, she asked again, but this time she was genuinely worried, "you don't like it?"

It was not her fault, he told himself, once more, but looking at himself in the mirror it was more difficult to feel the same. His hair was uneven, there were parts that were longer than others,some hair that reached his shoulders, part that didn't even reach his ears. There were mismatched bows all over too. Still he forced himself to smile, and told her, "its just so..." He paused looking for the right word to use, not finding any he tried again, "words cannot describe how much I like this, there are no words." Her smile was wide, and he knew he did the right thing, he would be an adult about this. He could wear a hat until he could get it fixed. "Let's not tell anyone about this ok?"

"That's the same thing papa said!" Itachi was not surprised by her announcement, "can I tell grandmother? She asked me to do this, I want her to know I did, I don't want her to get mad at me."

"You should, let her know I will show her how grateful I am when you see her next time." Poor innocent Sarada simply smiled at him, proud of herself.

"Uncle itachi since you like your hair so much we should go get ice cream! That way others can see it too!"


	6. Arrangements

His mother walked into his home, slamming the door behind her, he could see fire in her eyes, one he hadn't seen since he and Sakura eloped. There was an apology at the tip of his tongue, then he remembered his mother was in the wrong, _old habits die hard._ "to quote your husband, what bills do you pay to be slamming doors?"

"I gave you life, and this is how you repay me!?" He had no idea what she was talking about, but was glad Sakura and Sarada were having a girl's day out, no need to scare his five year old, he could hear his front door open again, but before he could go and look, his mother continued, "I changed your diapers! I stayed up late when you were sick. Is this _really_ how you want to go about it?! You already eloped, I didn't get to see you get married! Was that not bad enough! You want to kill your own mother!?"

"Besides the melodramatics, I have to agree with your mother." Sasuke was still dumbfounded, now his father was here too. Naturally he should have assumed his father would not be far behind, but his mother had only been this furious about his elopement, he really had no idea what was going on. His father continued, "look, I don't know what you and Sakura were thinking, but you will change it immediately. It is unacceptable, foolish even."

Maybe, Sasuke thought, his confusion was not evident. Taking the silence as his chance to talk, Sasuke finally asked, "what?"

"Don't play dumb with me you ungrateful ass! I was in labor for twelve hours, only to give birth to you." Whatever it is that he and Sakura had done, must have been horrible, he tried to recall what it could have been, but nothing immediately came to mind.

Before he could ask what was going on, his father spoke, "Itachi told us that in case of yours and Sakura's demise, he would receive full custody of Sarada. He was under the assumption that we were already aware of this."

"So, you came to convince me to change that?"

"Of course, we did. We will not let our only grandchild be braught up by that thing we call a son."

"Father that's a little uncalled for." It was Itachi who spoke, before being questioned, he said, "I came here to warn you that I accidentally let it slip." Sasuke didn't believe it was an accident, it was likely he was saving his own ass for something.

Having had enough, Sasuke finally had the strength to defend himself, and Sakura. "Everyone, sit and listen. I have a confession to make, we've made some adjustments to that arrangement, Itachi you have since been removed as her possible custodian. It was about two years ago actually." His mother audibly sighed, and even his father looked relieved, Itachi looked shocked. "We keep meaning to tell you, we just never know how to bring it up." The next part he needed to add needed to be said with care, and with an exit plan, finding it, he spoke, "the updated version has Sakura's parents as her guardians." By the time he finished speaking he was already leaving his home, he could hear his family's outrage at the admission, could hear them yelling at him to come back. There was no way in hell he would go back now.


	7. Anger

"Sarada is mad at you." Those were the first words that greeted him when he got back from the Hokage's office. Part of him was hurt, but mostly he thought it was adorable, because his three-year-old daughter, was mad at him.

"What did I do?"

"You made mama cry!" He had asked Sakura but it had been Sarada who answered, she was giving him a deadly glare, a look Sakura would sometimes get. While it was a look that could scare many into submission on Sakura, on Sarada it just made him want to say "aww." He looked to Sakura for confirmation of what Sarada said, only to see her stifling a giggle, not paying him any attention.

"When did I make your mama cry?"

"After my bedtime story! I woke up cause I heard mama crying!" He knew exactly what she was referring too, and immediately understood why Sakura was trying not to giggle. She was so serious, but he didn't know how to explain to her that those were cries of pleasure. "Apologize to mama!"

"Sakura, I am sorry, it will never happen."

Content with her father's answer, but not one too forgive so quickly she went to her mother, motioned for her to come to closer. She whispered something to Sakura, but Sasuke couldn't make out her words. Then she left, sending one final glare his way.

Now it was his turn to glare, "I told you that you were too loud and were going to wake her up." Though he was accusing her, she rolled her eyes at the pride in his voice.

"I should be the one that's mad, not you or Sarada, never again?"

"That was a little white lie to get out of trouble," he pulled her close, and gave a kiss on her forehead, "what did she tell you before she ran off?"

"Oh, that if you ever make me cry again she is gonna beat you up for me."

 _Ah, that's his girl._


	8. Confession

He wasn't the type to keep secrets from his wife, he told her everything there was to know about him. Sasuke had even told Sakura the truth about the massacre, he was both angry and relieved that Kakashi and Naruto had not told Sakura the truth, she deserved to hear it from him.

That secret, however, was revealed years ago, before she was even his wife. The secret he kept from her now was his shame, his weakness. It was not until Karin had left Sakura and him alone with their newborn daughter that he actually revealed it. He didn't know what it was that took his mind to _that night_ , maybe it was seeing Sakura with Sarada in her arms, he was in awe of the sight before him, in love with it. It was like his heart was bursting, he didn't know he could feel a love so pure, it was with this feeling that he let it slip. "I am glad I didn't take you."

Sakura's attention had been so completely on Sarada that she looked at him completely perplexed with a silent plea for him to explain. He had not meant to say the words, to confess his moment of weakness of so long ago, but now that he had said those words, it was impossible to bring them back. "That night, when you tried to stop me," he paused, they had never spoken of the night, they acknowledged its existence through other means, but they never spoke of it. He was going to break their unwritten rule. "That night, when I left Konoha, when you said you would come with me, there was a part of me that has always regretted not taking you with me. That night, that offer, it was so tempting, I almost said yes." He was looking into her eyes, waiting for a reaction besides surprise, when he could read nothing else he continued. "Up until this moment, if I could go back in time I would have taken you with me."

That was his shame, his weakness, how easily he would ruin her life like that. This selfish desire to be with her had been there before he could even properly acknowledge his feelings. To some it may not seem like a horrible secret, but to him it was, the simple notion that if he could do it all over again, the crash and the burn, he for so long thought that taking her with him would somehow be better. It wasn't, he knew that. It was wrong to drag her down with him, he was glad there had been enough sense in him at the time to leave her behind that night. He approached her slowly, sat down next to her, there was an apology in the way he looked at her.

Her eyes left him and went back to the infant in her arms, there were unshed tears in her eyes, she looked to Sarada but spoke to him, "There is nothing to forgive." There were more words in the silence, stories that only they could understand, and a love so deep for the daughter she held in her arms.


	9. Afterwards

They had just closed the door to his parents' home, when Sakura turned to him and said, "my parents took the news way better than your parents did. Mine trust my judgment."

He led her to car and responded, "what part of that was calm?"

"I am just saying, I thought your mother was going to leap out her chair and kill you. Your father looked like he used all his strength to hold her back."

"Sakura, your father looked like he was going to murder me when we told them. I swear your mother took a knife away from him, no matter how many times you deny it."

"We only dated three months before eloping, and I'm not even pregnant. Their responses were reasonable."

He opened the car door for her, and went to driver side. Their parents' reactions had been expected, his mother reacted better than he had anticipated, his father he doubted had been able to process the information.

He and Sakura hadn't known each other long, but everything with her had felt right, he hadn't wanted to waste time. When he proposed to her she had been hesitant, for obvious reasons, but it didn't take long to convince her. Closing the car door he said, "do you want to be pregnant? Because that would be the quickest way for my mother to forgive me."

As he started the car he could hear Sakura laugh and say, "you are such a momma's boy."

* * *

 **A/N:** _inspired by my aunt an uncle who got married after three months (many years ago), also update for Timely coming hopefully before New Years_


	10. Connected

"Here's the thing about you and I," he recalled her telling him once,"our hearts are one, and the distance is always none." He remembered her eyes reading him well enough for her to quickly add, "yes, it's cheesy, but love often is." Her words would come to mind during missions, no matter how long or short they were. Now as he was getting ready to leave for an undetermined amount of time, she repeated the words.

"There is nothing romantic about me leaving." They were in this horrible cycle of separation and reunion, one he himself started, and as he prepared his weapons for his departure the next morning, he felt like the cycle would be the death of him.

"I never said it was romantic, but you are not just worried about me, and it's ok to be worried about Sarada." There was quiet sadness in her voice. Reading him in the way only she could, she said it once more, "Our hearts are one, and the distance is always none. Yours, mine, and Sarada's."

He took comfort in knowing theirdaughterwould not be alone, that even through his absence her mother would be there. He knew that his wife would never let his absence cast a shadow on his daughter's joy. Sakura would be enough for Sarada, after all, Sakura had been enough for him.


	11. Gossip

Mikoto was worried about her youngest son, he had been quieter, moodier, stranger still she hadn't seen Naruto hanging around him in weeks and Sakura too had barely made appearances . When she expressed her concern to her husband one morning after sending Itachi and Sasuke on an errand, without looking away from his newspaper Fugaku simply said, "it will pass, those two have been inseparable since they were five." For the untrained ear it may seem like Fugaku was not interested in the subject, but she caught his hidden meaning, he knew what was going on.

Deciding that the laundry could wait she decided to pester him on the subject matter, "what aren't you telling me?"

"If it was important, you would know of it by now. As it is, it will pass." Again he didn't bother looking up from his newspaper. Mikoto however didn't budge, he could feel her eyes on him, finally he put the newspaper down, " it seems that Sasuke confessed to Sakura."

"Is that all? Took him long enough, I was beginning to think I would have to do it for him." She was content at first with his answer, but then she was struck with a sudden realization, "but if he confessed, why has he been so upset? Sakura clearly feels the same way."

Here it was, the reason he had not told Mikoto the information he had acquired, "she turned him down"

"She what!?" Fugaku was surprised that she hadn't jumped out of her seat, but then again she looked surprised enough to faint. "But she adores him! And who could possibly turn down our little boy!?"

"Because," he leaned in conspirationally, she followed suit, "Naruto confessed to her too the day before." Before she could ask, he added," she turned him down too."

"Then who does she like?"

"Well she told Sasuke that she didn't want to get in the way of his and Naruto's friendship." He could read Mikoto well enough to know she was impressed with Sakura's maturity, even he himself had been. It was no secret that the girl had been in love with Sasuke since they were small children, the fact that she didn't jump at the chance was incredible to them. Sensing that Mikoto was content with the answer he was about to go back to his newspaper when Mikoto grabbed his arm. Her eyes were shining with excitement he could see the wheels turning in her head when she opened her mouth to speak he interrupted her, "stay out of it."

Slightly offended, and a little upset, she agreed. "I will, but if I give Sasuke some advice, and he were to listen-"

"Sasuke doesn't know that I know." He interrupted a hint of panic on his voice.

"Then how do you know?"

"I am his father, of course I know." Mikoto knew her husband well enough to know he was slightly ashamed of how he knew. Before she could ask again, "if you'll excuse me, I have a meeting to get too, and I am already running late, and if I don't go now they'll start pestering me." Accepting his answer, she continued to her work, he hoped he didn't look too relieved that she let it go. There was no way in hell he would admit to Mikoto his weekly get together with Minato and Kizashi, but the meetings were all Sasuke's fault to begin with. If his son would just talk to them (more importantly him), he wouldn't need this second hand information. Sakura and Naruto were very open with their parents, and if he just happened to use this to his advantage, to know what was going on with his son, so be it. He told himself it wasn't gossip, it was just gathering information, but his wife would not see it that way. Once seated in his car, he called Minato, letting him know he was running late.


	12. Strength

"How long?" They were in her father's study, door closed behind her. Her father looked angry, sad, and tired, "Sarada, I asked you a question."

"That was the first time." She couldn't do it, she couldn't tell him the truth. How as long as she could remember, being his daughter had been looked at as a curse by others. How when her mother was around, the same people that mocked, avoided, and bullied her, would smile without warmth at her. She couldn't do it, she couldn't bring him that pain, she wasn't ashamed of her heritage, but sometimes she wishes she could hide it.

Her father was unconvinced, "both you and your mother are horrible liars. Tell me the truth." By the look he was giving her, he knew the truth, he was hoping to be wrong.

She looked down at her feet, trying to avoid his gaze, she felt her resolve weaken, felt the tears threatening to fall. Her voice broke when she answered, "since I can remember. When mama isn't around, they say those things, but..."

"When she is they smile politely," He finished for her. "And why haven't you said anything?"

"Because, my blood isn't dirty, I am not cursed. I know the truth, you and mama love me, so their words are nothing." Even as she spoke, her tears were falling, her voice was shaking, but her resolve was strong, "I am gonna be Hokage one day, I will prove them all wrong."

Sasuke could feel his anger escalate, but also his shame rise, his daughter was paying for his sins. Suffering in silence, because of his blood, he knew that many were still unhappy, angry even at the idea of the sharingan still being part of this world, especially with him being one of its holders. However, taking their anger, their fear, out on a little girl? That was cruel, and unfortunately unsurprising. He walked towards Sarada, and hugged her as she cried.

After a few minutes, she asked him not to tell Sakura what was going on, telling him, "she might refuse to heal them if they are ever sick."

That night, as he and Sakura laid together, he told her, "our daughter is strong."

"And brave." She quickly added, that's when he knew that she was not ignorant of what was going on. " I try you know, but she won't tell me, and I can't know exactly if she doesn't, but I try."

"I know."


	13. Dating

Fugaku figured out early on that Sasuke was a miniature version of himself when the boy was still young. Sure, the boy took after Mikoto in looks, but personality, it was all him. When he brought it up to his wife she replied in mock horror, "our son will never get a girlfriend then."

Fugaku simply glared in her direction, but his eyes widened in sudden horror, "you're probably right." When his wife giggled in response, "Mikoto it isn't funny, at the rate our children are going we will never be grandparents."

Putting the book she had been reading down, she very seriously looked at him,"darling, don't you think it's a little early to worry about grandchildren? Sasuke is only four, and Itachi is nine."

"You say that now, but it feels like just yesterday that you were pregnant with Itachi. Look how big he is now." He looked horrified at the thought.

"Fugaku, dear, don't worry. Just like you they have their mom to help them get girlfriends."

She was surprised that he didn't look at all offended by her remark. Fugaku instead looked relieved, sitting down next to her, he reached for her hand, "you promise to help them?"

"Of course, what kind of mother would I be if I left it all in their hands? Or worse, in yours." Fugaku's response was a soft smile in gratitude.


	14. Meeting

Kakashi notes the discomfort on everyone's faces as they gather in the Uchiha living room. The discomfort wasn't about being in the Uchiha home, it was about Sarada being the one that gathered them all, and when he said all he meant all were there. This included Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Tsunade, and even Sakura's parents. Sitting across was Shikamaru who was deep in thought trying to come up with a reason for this impromptu gathering. Gai kept looking to him for a hint as to what was going on, Kakashi being the only one that seemed calm.

Naruto was forced to break the silence when slowly all eyes drew to him for leadership. "Sarada, what is this about?"

Sarada's face slowly became red as she prepared to speak, now Kakashi was amused, "I think if you all think about it, you may know what this is about."

Thinking about it, he remembered the last time he saw the Uchihas, realization hit him. He held in his laughter waiting to see who else would come to the same conclusion. When no one said anything, and their confusion remained evident, Sarada was forced to speak. Based on her reluctance Kakashi deduced she had hoped that someone else would understand what this meeting was for and that they would take over. She struggled for a second or two, opening her mouth, only to close it a few times. Then, she was hit with a sudden burst of confidence. "This is an intervention for my mama and papa. You have all witnessed their actions, sometimes during dinners, sometimes while walking down the street."

Kakashi looked to everyone else, saw the smoke clear and partial relief at what the subject was about, Sasuke and Sakura using the Sharingan for their sexual perversions. He had witnessed it a few times. Once during a Team 7 dinner Sasuke and Sakura made eye contact for a second, and next thing everyone knew she was flushed, Sasuke looked more composed then she, but still he looked slightly dishelved for a man who had not moved. He wondered if they thought they were being sneaky every time they did it.

Once the subject matter was out in the open, Sakura's parents excused themselves, said their goodbyes to their granddaughter, and asked to be excluded from any other interventions on the matter. Though as they passed Kakashi, heard one of them mutter something about how if the intervention didn't work they themselves would talk to them.

Once they left, everyone started talking over one another sharing their own experiences. Sarada, Kakashi noted, took all the information calmly, stone faced, now that it was out in the open she didn't have to feel embarrassed. Standing up Naruto spoke, "but if we ask them to stop, won't they just go at each other in the street? Or worse over our ramen?!"

He saw the crowd's faces fill with a sense of fear at the very real possibility. Sarada looked disappointed that they were going in the opposite direction, "But it's so gross!" She added quickly,"and aren't you tired of it? They can't even be in the same room for more than a minute."

"Sarada-chan, they just missed each other." Ino was trying to be reasonable, he noted, speaking to her calmly in the way one would speak to a toddler.

"You don't live with them." Was Sarada's simple response, this caused them all to reconsider.

It was Shikamaru who spoke next, "we can't all confront them about this." Sarada reaction was to look at the ground, she had been planning a full on confrontation, "it has to be one of us. Someone they both respect, and will listen to." Naruto began to slowly raise his hand to volunteer, but Shikamura quickly shot him down, "I said someone they respect, Naruto."

Slowly all eyes turned to Kakashi, " Tsunade is also here, why can't she do it?"

"Sasuke doesn't respect me. Not since I taught Sarada how to gamble at least. He doesn't let me be alone with her, such a shame kid has great luck." Kakashi was surprised with her lack of shame on the matter. Even he would have had the decency to feel a little embarrassed.

"It's decided then, Kakashi is to take this very important and dangerous mission." Before he could protest, Naruto added, "Hokage's orders."

Sarada's eyes lit up, and she said "they'll be here in five minutes, good luck!" Then she left, followed by everyone else, not one of them pitying him in the slightest


	15. Disaster

His father tended to be strict, he had his rules his boundaries, and he even had a set schedule. Sasuke himself had a healthy dose of fear (though his father argues it was called respect) toward his father. However things had gotten out of hand, evidenced by the fact that his mother was fuming, slamming the bowl of whatever it was that she was making for dinner down on the counter she continued with her rant, "how can she spend so much time with him? Now they made plans for Saturday! "

He could hear her going on and on, it wasnt things he hadn't heard before, they just never came out all together. For the most part he was neutral about it, a little embarrassed about it, but neutral nonetheless. His father's friendship with Sakura was one of the weirdest things in his life but he tried to ignore how weird it truly was. Naruto once called it creepy, and Sakura hit Naruto so hard that he never said anything about it again.

His mother's complaints were all born from jealousy, not of Sakura, he knew this, but of her husband. She had wanted to be be one to befriend and have weekly tea time with Sakura, but in a twist of fate that no one expected, it was his father who formed a bond with the girl.

"Can you believe this?! Instead of helping you with her, he is telling her too look elsewhere." That was new.

"Wait, what?! What do you mean?"

"Well aren't you listening?"

"I thought I was."

"Your father doesn't think you are good enough for her. " The way she said father, was all he needed to know whose side she was on ."He is telling her to meet some guys, he is even planning on introducing her to someone."

What the hell.

He was too busy worrying to even care that he wasn't denying his feelings towards Sakura to his mother. "You don't think she'll listen right? I know they are good friends but she won't listen to him right?" There was panic lacing his words now. He had been waiting for the right time to ask her out, but every time she came over it was to see his father for tea time. Sakura was never alone either, and he would be damned before he asked her out in front of the idiots in his team.

"Actually now that I think about it, what does it matter to you? You've called her annoying since you were five." His mother was playing him, trying to get a confession out of him, she was staring him down. "Maybe you father should introduce her to someone, someone who doesn't think she is annoying."

Sasuke could feel himself blushing as he said, "well she is annoying, but she is my..."

"Hello Sasuke-kun." He could see his mother smiling, what the fuck? When did Sakura get here? Oh gods she was blushing, how much did she hear?

His father appeared behind Sakura, but unlike her he was better at pretending not to have heard anything."Sorry I had to change our tea time Sakura." There was a knowing gleam in his mother's eyes, that's when he realized they planned this. "But my son is an idiot, and it was time to take some action." He felt his hand get clammy, he was genuinely nervous, he knew he had wanted to ask her out, but he wasn't ready. His parents were looking at him, they wanted something from him, but he was still too busy panicking about the whole ordeal to care. When Sasuke continued to ignore Sakura, Fugaku took matters into his own hands,"don't you want to take Sakura on a walk?"

Sasuke did the only thing he could think of doing at that moment, silently plead with his mother to save him. When no aide came to him, he did what was expected, he walked outside, and when Sakura failed to follow, he called back, "Well aren't you coming?"

When they left, Mikoto looked to her husband, "that was really sweet of you. You know, I've never seen his face so red."

"Poor girl, I don't know what she sees in him."

"You were just as bad with girls."

"How dare you compare me to that disaster."


	16. Love

Sasuke has a crush. No, actually according to his little brother, it is love, and very much so mutual.

He was there when Sasuke first met the girl with the pink hair. The funny thing is the girl looked at Sasuke for a second and no more before going back to playing by herself. However, that one second was enough to convince his four year old brother that his feelings were reciprocated.

"I have a girlfriend." Sasuke announced to his mother when they arrived home from the park. Their mother was so surprised she almost dropped the tea she was drinking.

"You do?" She asked with a raised eyebrow waiting for Itachi to explain. Sasuke however believing the question to be directed at him answered.

"I do. She is really pretty, and when she looked at me, I felt really weird, like I lost my voice. And my stomach kind of hurt too."

"Calling her a girlfriend is bit of a stretch, he didn't talk to her at all." Itachi shrugged his shoulders, but he was clearly amused. "He stared at her while hiding behind me."

"Sasuke, dear," she sighed, "you can't call her your girlfriend if you've never talked to her."

"But I was too shy! And I like her, and she likes me."

Mikoto was ready to explain to her youngest how wrong he was when Itachi interrupted,

"Mother, your wasting your time, I've tried. He doesn't even know her name."

"I don't need to know her name to marry her, Mom said people marry when they love each other. " Sasuke's statement was innocent enough, but that didn't keep Mikoto from being shocked especially with the glare he was directing at his brother.

"Sasuke go play in your room, I need to talk to your brother." Sasuke was more than happy to comply, tired of having to defend his love for the girl with the pretty eyes to his brother. Putting her tea cup down, Mikoto looked to Itachi pulled a chair out for him and said, "sit down, explain."

"He saw the girl and fell in love." That really was all there was to it.

"Is she at least his age?"

" She appeared about his age."

"He really didn't talk to her?"

"No, he was clinging to my leg the whole time, his nails likely left an imprint."

"And," she paused, surprised at the words that she was saying, "he wants to marry her?"

"Yes, he told me that I needed to accept her, or else I wouldn't be invited to the wedding."

"He does seem angry at you." She mused, then she thought of something," and what are the odds of her liking him back?"

"I'll say pretty low. The girl looked at him for a second and never again."

"Oh my, maybe you should try talking to him?"

"I tried, he told me that I don't know her the way he does. Besides," he couldn't hide his amusement even if he tried," what if he doesn't invite me to his wedding?


	17. Love pt 2

Fugaku was surprised when during dinner, his youngest was clearly absent. When he asked his wife about it, she waved her hand dismissively and said, "oh that, he isn't hungry. He said he was working on something _very_ important."

"He didn't even greet me when I got home, what could be so important?" He was accostumed to the attention Sasuke gave him, he was a little hurt that Sasuke hadn't greeted him by the door, it was tradition, or at least to Fugaku it was. Mikoto passed him his plates while stifling a giggle at his question. "What's so amusing?" When his wife ignored his question, he looked to his son for an answer.

Itachi was about to speak, when Mikoto interrupted, "he is in love."

"Itachi, while love is important, you are still young. I hope this doesn't interfere with your training."

Itachi's face was red when he responded, "father it is not I that is in love."

Itachi had never seen his father look so surprised in his life, his eyes wide open as he said, "Sasuke!?"

"Yes. He is writing the girl a love letter as we speak, though I don't know how he plans on giving it to her when he doesn't even know her name."

"A love letter? He is in love? But he is four." He pushed his plate aside, suddenly no longer feeling hungry, only feeling old.

"Age doesn't appear to matter with love, or at least he doesn't think so." Mikoto nodded agreeing with Itachi. "He saw the girl at the park and decided it was love."

"He asked me to take him to the park tomorrow to deliver the letter personally." Mikoto informed her husband.

"It's a waste of time, he won't approach her, not if today is anything to go by." Fugaku was then caught up in the details of his four year old's love life.

Once dinner was over he choose to check up on his son, who had yet to even say hello to him. Peeking at Sasuke from the doorway he saw a bunch of crumpled up paper on the floor. "Sasuke, what are you doing?"

"I want to let my girlfriend know how much I love her. I saw on the show my mom watches that girls like getting letters from their boyfriends." He said it in such a matter of fact way that Fugaku knew the boy had fallen hard.

"And, what if she can't read?"

Sasuke's eyes widened absolute horror. He put the marker he was writing with down, "I didn't think about that, what did you do to get mom to marry you?"

Fugaku, though slightly offended at his son's choice of words, answered, "you are too young to think about marriage."

"Age is nothing but a number."

Fugaku picked up one of the papers closest to him he tried reading it but the most he could make out was will, you, and me. Putting it down he said," your number is too low. Also where did you hear that?"

"Someone on tv said it."

"One of your mother's shows?" Sasuke nodded, Fugaku sighed. "How about this, before you get married to her, promise me you'll know her name-"

"All I gotta do is learn her name?" His eyes were sparkling with excitement, though he could see hints of confusion. He wasn't about to question his son's logic, at least not today.

Arguing with himself, and deciding no harm could really come from a four year old's crush, he answered, "Yes, once you know her name you have my permission to marry her." Based on what Itachi said, the boy would be in his twenties before even saying hello to the girl.

Sasuke responded with a smile and a thank you. Fugaku was about to walk away when Sasuke stopped him, " if she can't read, what should I get her then?"

"Well that depends on the girl," knowing how little his son knew about the girl he asked, "what does she like?"

His son looked like a man on a mission, if Sasuke had been studying, Fugaku would have been proud of the struggle. "Well I know she likes me, so she has to like the things I like. "

"That's not how it works, why don't you try giving her a flower?"

"A flower?" His son sounded so offended he wanted to laugh,"but that's soo girly. You really don't know her."

"No," Fugaku sighed,"I really don't."

 **A/N:** _four year old Sasuke's love is based on my nephews crush when he was four, though he still likes the girl now and he is now 8... I keep telling him he can't just call her his girlfriend if he has never spoken to her... but his answer is "we are too shy..." while blushing...I really like this AU so I am thinking of making this into its own multi chapter story that would end the day of Sasuke and Sakura's wedding... obviously Itachi wouldn't be invited :P and no flowers would be present... if you guys have anything you guys want me to write please don't hesitate to ask, I will try to do you justice... as for Timely... ... eventually there will be an update... hopefully within the next month... also I love writing Fugaku he is so easy to write... one final also I make no promises of when but you will get Sakura's perspective on Sasuke's crush... know this, perspective matters..._

 _actually one final also, all these stories do have the potential to become multi chapter fics, its just I really need on thing from you the readers, reviews to tell me which one you would like to be next, once timely is done (and I have written the story in such a way that I could end it any moment and it would be logical, rushed but logical)... don't be afraid to ask for more on any of these.. think of beginnings as small previews to stories... however if any of you have read Broken Doll, that one is a oneshot, and it will not have more to accompany it. if you have any questions my tumblr is sasusakufangirl... I have that on my profile but no one ever looks at those here._


	18. Shame

Kizashi was shocked to discover who was knocking on his door at eight am on a Sunday, Sasuke and his father Fugaku. Sasuke's presence was almost expected, it was after all Valentine's day and he and his daughter had been together since they were thirteen. The one he wasn't expecting was Fugaku. Weirder still was that Sasuke clearly didn't want to be here, in fact Fugaku seemed to be holding him in place, one hand on his neck, as if not only had he been holding him from running, but also leading him. Kizashi at this sight recalled how traditional the Uchiha family is, he couldn't help it when his imagination began to run wild, so when Kizashi finally spoke there was hesitation and confusion in his voice, "hello?"

"Is Sakura home?" It was Fugaku that asked, but Sasuke's face was clearly pleading with Kizashi to say no.

"She is helping her mother in the living room. Would you like to come in?"

At the same time that Fugaku said yes, Sasuke said no, Fugaku responded by smacking him on the head. Now Kizashi was worried, he was positive his seventeen year old daughter was pregnant, and that he would have to kill the boy. It was a shame really, over the years he had grown attached to him. When they arrived in the living room his daughter and his wife looked as surprised as he felt at Fugaku's presence. This, helped to ground Kizashi's imagination, if Sakura was indeed pregnant, she would look nervous not confused.

Before Sakura or Mebuki could greet them, Fugaku spoke, "I do apologize for being here at this hour, but I believe my son has something to say." The boy, Kizashi noted, had absolutely no interest in speaking. Sasuke was practically begging, in fact he was positive that if it wasn't for Fugaku's hold on him, Sasuke would be on his knees pleading his father for mercy. Fugaku, Kizashi decided, was a cold hearted man to be able to ignore his son's eyes, the only reaction out of Fugaku was to push Sasuke forward. A few minutes of silence passed, and Fugaku's patience was clearly low, "Sasuke."

Finally Sasuke bowed looked at Sakura and said, "I apologize for disrespecting you in such a way Sakura." He looked to Kizashi and Mebuki, bowed again and said, "I am sorry for disrespecting your daughter. I shouldn't have sent that picture. Sakura is a lovely girl that deserves better than my actions." Sasuke looked to his father, asking for permission to be done with it, but whatever he saw in his father's gaze made him turn back. "My parents raised me better then to behave in such a disgusting manner. I do hope you can find it in you to forgive me." Sasuke looked to Fugaku, this time he seemed satisfied.

"Sakura, I hope you understand that you will not be seeing Sasuke outside of school for some time. He has also lost his phone privileges." Sakura simply nodded, her face as bright as her hair, unable to look up. "Kizashi, Mebuki, thank you for your time." With that they took their leave.

As soon as he heard the door close, Kizashi sighed in relief, "I thought for sure you were pregnant."

Ignoring her husband, Mebuki turned to her daughter,"Sakura, what kind of picture did he send you?" Mebuki's tone seemed innocent enough, but Sakura could hear the hidden meaning.

Regardless, she spoke with the truth, "I haven't received any messages from him all week. He knows I wanted to focus on studying, so that we could have today free."

Mebuki laughed then, "who do you think he sent the picture too then?"

Kizashi answered, "don't know, don't care, just happy my little girl isn't pregnant."


	19. Spring

It was a twist of fate, or another case of the Council stepping in where unwanted. When Fugaku met with his wife to discuss the turn of events, her words echoed his to Tsunade down to the tone, "is it true then?"

"I do not know, but her hair is pink, the girl was sleeping, but I can only assume her eyes are green." More quietly and with disappointment lacing his voice he added, "and it appears Tsunade, has accepted the girl's fate."

"What of Sasuke!? Of Itachi!?" Mikoto was expressing the thoughts he went through at the sight of the infant, but unlike him, she was unashamedly showing her concern. Since Madara's failed revolt, his family had been considered traitors. The Uchiha had since been pushed to the sidelines of politics, slowly they began to rise again. However, the prejudice was still there. Which is why when Tsunade announced her pregnancy, he went to her immediately. He had managed to convince her that if she had a girl, the girl should marry one of his sons. The contract had been signed, on her sixth month of pregnancy.

The marriage would have placed the peace treaty on stable ground, protected all the Uchiha, but more importantly to them, their sons. "They can't just claim the girl to be the Goddess of Spring, there is not proof of it, they can't just take her title like that! Was it Tsunade herself that claimed it?"

"No, it was the _Council."_ Fugaku could feel his anger rise at the thought of the Council.

"That just proves the Council found out about the agreement before they were meant to, they are simply interfering. We can still fight their decision."

"It is not that simple, as Tsunade was so willing to remind me, we have no proof she isn't a goddess. She fits the description of the goddess, and for the Council its good enough logic. Besides, tomorrow it will be announced. Not only has the girl lost her birthright, but she has also lost her name. She will now be Sakura. By the end of the week she will be living in _her_ temple."

"She has been on this earth two days!" Mikoto's reaction was one of shock and horror, as a mother she couldn't imagine being separated from her baby so suddenly.

"Tsunade has resigned herself, I urged her to fight this, but under the circumstances, it would be blasphemy for the girl to not go to the temple. The news of the goddess being born has already been spread. The people would never stand for it if she wasn't in the temple." Sighing, he looked at his wife, who seemed as crestfallen as he felt after a few minutes of silence he announced," the Senju line now ends with Tsunade. We will find nothing there. You know how the Council has always felt about Tsunade, she has always been too strong for their liking. They are using this to remove her from power, and place someone weaker."

They had both been so relieved when it was announced Tsunade had given birth to a girl, now their exhaustion, frustration, and helplessness were back full force without anything to slow them down. "Mikoto, our only choice now, is our last resort. Sasuke will marry the Uzumaki girl. That girl is now closer to the throne than Tsunade's child will ever be. She is being raised alongside Kushina and Minato's son, the boy who will one day be King." Fugaku couldn't hide the disdain in his voice even if he tried. "We can only hope, that will be enough."

Mikoto was silent, her thoughts written in her eyes, the apprehension and disgust of the possibility. There was a reason this was a last resort, neither of them had wished to walk down this path. The girl may be raised alongside the now future King; however, it was with little want from Kushina and Minato. The girl was Orochimaru's ward, and while no evidence had ever been found against him, the man was a snake that cared little for hiding his scales. "Can we discuss this at a later time? I wish to visit Tsunade, and you have to take Itachi to his training." There was a spark in her eyes, one he was choosing to ignore.

"Mikoto, I don't think Tsunade wants company at the moment, even Shizune was nowhere in sight when I spoke to her."

"A mother should never be alone when mourning their child." Was her simple well knowing response. He had nothing left to inform his wife of, he hugged his wife goodbye letting her know she could stay by Tsunade's side as long she felt she needed too. She simply said, "I've never needed your permission before, why would I need it now?" With that he knew it didn't matter what he thought, Mikoto was going to do as she wished. He decided then, he would not let her go at this alone.

"I'll see you when I see you then," he hesitated before adding, "be careful, convincing Tsunade will only be seen in a negative light." They lived in dangerous times, where knowing each other the way they did, was an advantage. In a world that hated them, understanding one another the way they did was an advantage like no other. They both went their separate ways for the day, Mikoto to convince their Queen to fight, and Fugaku to convince other clan heads to stand with their Queen.

 **A/N:** _not really sure what this is, just an idea that wouldn't leave me... but like I said beginnings is about potential multi chapter fics... I guess since I know I should be able to work on Timely properly soon, I am really in the mood for writing..._

 _and because someone asked, yes Sasuke sent his father a lovely picture on Valentine's day. I also wrote how it happened, and Fugaku's reaction, but I really liked the idea of it starting with a confused Kizashi more than starting with a scarred Fugaku or an embarrassed Sasuke... I felt like I had to address that in case there was any confusion... a line from what I had with the one that began with Sasuke's,_

Sasuke didn't feel like anything he may have done in his past life warranted this Karma, he was a good person in this life. His only sin was premarital sex, and really that was more Sakura's fault then his. So in reality, she should have been the one to screw up, not him, he was a pure person, a good soul, sure he gave in to his girlfriend on just about anything, but _her eyes._ Just thinking about her eyes made him forget his predicament, that was, until his phone began to vibrate, announcing a call from his father.

 _I had two different starts before I came up with the one I shared._


	20. Curse

His mother cried when he told her about the girl with pink hair and green eyes that often visited him in his dreams. His father didn't cry, but after that day his father never looked at him the same way. His brother had remained the most composed, but still the smile Itachi gave him, was weak. It wasn't until he was twelve that he understood why. The girl he dreamt about, she was a curse in his family.

The night when he discovered she was a curse, she was just sitting. She had a smile on her face, happy to greet him. Suddenly her smile vanished, she was no longer happy, she looked upset and worried. "They told you, didn't they?"

Feigning ignorance he asked, "about what?"

"They told you I am a curse." She said it without bothering to look at him, but there was not a hint of doubt in her voice, even as it broke.

"How would you know if they did?"

"Because, the way you looked at me. Every time they tell you, you look at me like that."

"What do you mean every time?" He didn't receive an answer to his question, she was gone before he finished speaking. Leaving him to wonder what she could possibly mean.

She didn't appear in his dreams the next night, in fact, she didn't appear for several days. He was beginning to worry, when she finally appeared, nine days since the last time he saw her, she looked no older than five years old. This shocked him, of course he should have assumed that she could show herself as she wished. However, she had never changed her appearance so much, she aged along side him, when he was ten, she was ten, when he was seven she was seven. This was the first time she didn't appear before him the same age as he. She approached him, but before she could say anything, he asked, "where did you go?"

She looked at him quizzically, "what do you mean Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke was surprised at the innocence in her gaze, "the last time you were here, you just left, where did you go?"

She laughed at him, "I don't know what you are talking about. Maybe you hit your head, my mom told me that when people hit their head they say weird things." She then grabbed his hand and began to pull him, "look over here there are some really pretty flowers! My bestest friend once told me that flowers have different meanings. Do you like flowers? They are kind of far, but my dad likes to say that all good things are hard to come by. I think he mostly says it to get me help around the house though."

She kept leading him, slowly a path began to form, a forest began to rise where once there was just grass. He was in awe, nothing like this had happened before, for the first time he questioned if this world was born from his imagination or of hers. The girl kept talking and talking, and suddenly she stopped, her voice sounded much older, when she asked, "why did you do it?" The trees suddenly vanished, all that was left was darkness.

Before he knew it, he found himself saying, "because you chose him." Sasuke was shocked to discover the anger, and hatred he felt as he spoke. Yet, he knew his words were true.

He woke up in his bed, sweaty and angry, the source of his anger? her. For invading his dreams, for existing, for choosing him. Even if at that moment he wasn't sure who the he that she chose was.

He saw her again the next night, she appeared to be twelve again. This time, she looked him straight in eye and said, "once upon a time Indra fell in love, but he fell to darkness. His love couldn't stand it, she left him-"

He couldnt help but scoff at her words, " she crawled to the arms of the man he hated the most. She couldnt wait to warm the other man's bed." Again he was surprised by not just the anger, but his actual words. "She chose his brother, as everyone else had before her. She was no different."

The girl didn't skip a beat she started again, this time pulling him down so that she stood taller, but his words had clearly stung. "Once upon a time Indra fell in love, but he fell to darkness. His love couldn't stand it, she left him, afraid of seeing him fall further. Asura found her, crying and breaking, he took her in, providing her protection. She asked him to speak to Indra, believing him to be the only hope, the only chance-"

"STOP LYING. She chose to be with Asura, forgeting everything she once had with Indra. She stood beside Asura in battle, protected him, she deserved the curse he placed on her!" He was yelling, again the true source of his anger a mystery to him, but he didn't care, he didn't like being lied to. She was trying to make a fool out of him, and he would be damned if she ever did again.

She was crying as she said, "did you trust me so little?" The world once more turned dark. When he woke up, his mind felt fuzzy. No matter how much he tried, he couldn't recall his conversation with the girl, but the words _never again_ echoed in his head.

After that he could no longer sleep, feeling as if he forgot something very important. He did his best to fall back asleep, to go back to her, but it was all in vain. Eventually the sun rose, taking with it any chance of seeing her that night.

Not that it mattered, she was absent for two weeks. When he saw her again, he was surprised to see her looking like she was no older then five, however this time she didn't approach him, she only glared at him. "I am mad at you." She said it like it needed to be said, as if her stance, as if her glare, weren't giving her away.

"Why are you mad at me?" He was curious to know why, everything from the last time they met was gone only the echoe ( _never again,never again)_ still remained. Sasuke also wanted know what differences existed between the five year old girl, and the one one that aged with him. The one that aged with him, would never tell him. She would change the subject, to anything else, she would never admit her anger.

"You said something mean to me! My mom says if you aren't going to say nice things to not say anything at all."

That whole night she didn't talk to him, but kept muttering to herself, after awhile he heard her say, "I should have stayed with my new friend, but he said Sasuke-kun would be waiting for me, that he would probably apologize. He is a bad friend for lying."

He ignored the bit of jealousy that arose at the thought of her going somewhere else, because there was something different about the girl besides her appearance. She was being loose with her tongue. Something she never usually was, he realized then, the girl in front of him did not just look like she was no older then five, mentally she was also no older. He tried to use this to his advantage, "I don't remember what I said to you. But-"

She covered her ears at the sound of his voice, and as loud as she could she began to sing."La la la! I can't hear you! La la la!"

When she put her hands down, and he was certain she was done, he tried again, "look-"

She interrupted even louder then, her hands once more covering her ears,"la la la! I can't hear you! La la la!"

He sat down on the ground, realizing he would get nowhere with her tonight. He wondered if all five year olds were like this, or if it was just his luck to be stuck with her. When he felt the dream was close to ending, she approached him, looked at him straight in the eyes, and patted his head, while smiling at him. When he woke up, he still felt the weight of her small hand on his head.

That day he looked back at his relationship with the girl. Sasuke realized then, that before he found out she was a curse, he had never had a problem with her. She had been as real to him and as important as any member of his family. She would comfort him when he had a bad day, she would distract him, she would listen to him. He told her things he told no one else. He had never questioned her before, and everything had been fine. _Was she a curse?_ Weren't curses supposed to make you miserable? Cause you pain? She had never done that, outside of the anger he had felt the time she asked why, the source of which he didn't know, he had never truly felt negative emotions when it came to her. If she was intended as a curse on his family, even he had to admit it was a lousy one. Sasuke was positive of one thing, he needed to know more.


	21. Curse pt 2

There was an advantage in being the second born, of being the spare. One of those was the freedom, with the privilege. Itachi had to follow his father around, learn everything he could but he wasn't allowed to make a single mistake. Sasuke, still had to follow his father around, but he was granted the freedom of making mistakes, and sometimes he was just granted freedom, like today.

Sasuke wanted answers, and he knew his father was the key to getting them. He knew he would be busy the next few days, he would be distracted planning the meeting with Senju Tsunade, this was his chance to sneak into the archives. The place where most, if not all, his family's history lay. There he was sure to find answers, if not he would go to the girl. Sasuke, however, already knew the girl would be a dead end, years of knowing her as just the girl was a testament of how little information she gave.

He forged the scroll that would allow him access, it took him hours to get it right, but he was positive it would even fool his mother. As he finished up, there was a knock on his door, hiding the scroll, he got up to open it. He was surprised to find his brother. "Shouldn't you be sleeping? You have a busy day tomorrow."

"I wanted to talk to you."

"In the middle of the night?"

"Yes, I actually wanted to wake you up." He went into his room, gesturing for Sasuke to close the door behind him. Once he sat on the bed he said, "I wanted to ask you about the girl, and figured waking you up in would be easier." Sasuke waited for the question he knew was on his family's mind,"now that you know what she is, has she changed her behaviour?"

Sasuke wanted to tell his brother that it was none of his business, to leave him alone. The girl was his burden to bear. The way his brother was watching him, as if waiting for an outburst, stopped him. Sasuke knew that since discovering that the girl is a curse, he hadn't been himself . He had tried to act normal about it, pretend it didn't matter, after all she only lived in his head, but it was a lie. "No."

"You don't have to lie to me, I am here for you, you are not alone in-"

"Aren't I? What can you do if instead of being sad, she becomes angry? Up until a few days ago, I thought we were in my head! But now I don't know! I don't know anything." He tried to keep his voice from rising, but the anger, the unknown, it was all getting to him. He was surprised when Itachi reached for his hand, unclenching the fist he hadn't even known he formed.

"Sasuke, you must not let her become an obsession. Many men have fallen to the curse, you must not let yourself fall." Itachi was practically begging, if his father saw him now he would be ashamed of his heir."Do not go into the archives, you are giving in to the curse, you must fight this before it takes hold of you."

It shouldn't surprise him that his brother knew what he was planning. He didn't answer him, but the silence was answer enough for Itachi.

Sasuke tossed and turned that night, he didn't think sleep would come, but when it did he was shocked that the girl ran to him, hugging him tightly, and that she was still only five. "I'm sorry about the other day, but it hurt too much."

He pulled her away, but held on to her shoulders, "what hurt too much?"

The girl looked away before answering, "what you said."

"What did I say?"

She pulled away from him, he saw the tears where threatening to fall, she wiped them away. "Doesn't matter." Then almost as an after thought, "I didn't know if you would come today, but I still got you these flowers!" She pointed a few feet away, where she apperantly dropped them in her rush to hug him." Mom says that you should always show you're sorry."

To Sasuke the flowers mattered little if at all, he knew once he woke up the flowers would no longer exist. He had been so surprised that she was no longer mad that it took him a moment to remember to take advantage of her naivety at the moment. Wary of pushing the girl, he started testing the limits, "why are you so small?"

"Duh, cause I am five! But once I am six, I am going to be taller then Asura is now! He always laughs at me for being short but he is seven so he had had more time to grow! But I'll show him!"

What he wanted to know was why she wasn't his age, so her answer was useless,but really what could he expect from a five year old? "Do you remember why you were mad at me?"

She at least had the decency to look a little ashamed when she quietly said, " no." However she wasn't done talking, her voice sounded older, when she said "but I wouldn't feel small if it didn't hurt." Her voice aged down again, "wanna go see the flowers from the other day?"

Her eyes were pleading with him to say yes, so he agreed. The girl immediately ran away, yelling back, "catch me if you can!"

He let her run ahead already knowing there would be a path showing itself. Sasuke was amazed by the mood changes of a five year old, he was actually enjoying it. What bothered him was that there were hints of the older girl there, which meant that the girl may not be as innocent as she looked. Knowing that, he wondered how much of her was actually five and how much was twelve years old? Either way, it didn't sit well with him to use her childhood innocence like that, but he also knew the safe route was to not trust her.

The path slowly revealed itself and with it trees began to rise. He could hear the girl giggling ahead of him, but like the last time he took this path, the world around him became dark. Suddenly he couldn't hear her anymore, but he knew he wasn't waking up. Suddenly it looked as if someone had uncovered the sun, and she stood in front of him."You shouldn't be here yet. You aren't ready, it's not safe until you are."

He quickly defended himself, "you are the one that was bringing me here."

"I cannot control what she does but, do not follow her to the flowers." The she grabbed his hand and began to pull him in the direction he came, when he didn't budge, "do you trust me?" Before he could answer her, she looked down. "Of course you don't. You think little of me, I know this." She let go if his hand then, Sasuke was ashamed of his urge to reach for hers.

He wanted to tell her she was wrong, but the words got stuck in his throat, instead what he said was, "and whose fault is that? Wasn't it you that betrayed me?" He could feel the truth in his words, even if he didn't recognize them, the echo once more in his head, never again.

Once more the world turned black, when he woke up in his room he felt like he had been punched by a mountain. She had kicked him out, but she had weakened herself doing it. Sasuke knew this, he wasn't sure how, but he knew it. Fully aware that sleep would evade him he considered the girl again, there was a clear disconnect between the five year old and the one his age. The one his age wouldn't let him go to the flowers, but the five year old clearly wanted him to go. She even said he wasn't ready for whatever was with the flowers. The question was could he trust her? A dark part of him told him no, but the other part reminded him that up until recently he had trusted her blindly. No fear of her whatsoever, and now he still didn't fear her. He feared the hold she had on him, what she represented, but he didn't fear her.

He found this helped him, it strengthened his resolve to solve the mystery. When morning came he joined his family for their breakfast, his father then announced he and Itachi would be out all day. Itachi invited Sasuke, no doubt knowing what Sasuke planned to do in their father's absence.

"I think it's a great idea, it would be a great opportunity for Sasuke to learn." He's mother was in love with the idea, eyes bright, "the more you learn now, the more you can help Itachi in the future."

His father looked to him expectantly, "I can't today. I already moved my lesson with Kakashi once." It wasn't necessarily a lie, he did move his lesson, to the next day.

His father nodded in understanding, his brother remained unconvinced. "I am sure he won't mind if you move it again, he is always late for his lessons, think of it as payback."

"I would rather not risk it." His voice came out sharper than intended, but his mother came to his defense.

"Itachi let him be, if he doesn't want to miss his lesson, there's no need to push it."

His father then added, "besides these meetings are more for the future clan head, Sasuke has no need to be there."

Yes, thought Sasuke sardonically, the spare is not needed. While he was glad to have gotten his way, he wasn't happy with how quickly his father threw him to the side , of how unimportant his role was. His brother must have noticed how his mood had soured, because suddenly he asked his father,"do you know when we will leave for the meeting with the Senju?"

"Either tonight, or early tomorrow. Depends on what's decided on the meeting."

"You weren't supposed to leave for three more days, why so suddenly?"

He stopped paying attention after that, his brother providing him an answer he hadn't even sought, it meant less sneaking around at least. He knew he could wait for his father and brother to leave, but he also needed to consider that his father would never give anyone full access to the family archives without him being near by. Everyone knew Fugaku was a careful man who broke the rules for no one, there was no exceptions. Though, his mother had laughed, when he told her so, she had said, "there are some he has already broken the rules for, but that's our secret. Okay?"

His father and brother went to their business, and he said his goodbye to his mother and went on his own. The archives were kept in an unassuming temple, hidden underground, only a few knew how to get to them. The choosen elite guards, the elders, the clan head, the heir, and the spare. He knew perfectly well that if his parents were to decide to have another child, that child would not be allowed to know the location of the archives not unless one of their older children died, his own mother didn't know.

Walking into the temple, he wasn't surprised to find it empty, this temple was chosen because it was so unimpressive no one would look twice at it. Finding his way down he saw the first guard, weapon ready he said, "if you have permission to be here, show my the scroll."

It was strange to be ordered around, to be shown no respect, he wondered if his father was also treated as such when he came. He showed the man the scroll, he let him pass. He was slightly disappointed that the guard let him pass, after all these were supposed to be elite guards, the best of the best, or close to it at least. He went through the same process four more times before reaching his destination. When he was allowed into the actual archives he was astounded by what he saw, it was larger then the temple. He suddenly realized that he didn't know where to start, was there a section on the curse?

He thought back to his mother's tears, the way his father always kept a close eye on him even when he seemed uninterested, his brother's fake smile when he told him. He knew the only true source of information he had, was himself, so he started there. It was weird to read about himself in such a distant way, even more to discover he had a stronger sharingan then his brother. His father didn't like him using it too much, but by the sounds of it, was to protect Itachi as the heir. Apperantly his father trusted his fellow clansmen very little, he had a fear they would pick sides, Sasuke's sharingan was stronger which was something that was of high value, something that could potentially split loyalties.

While Sasuke may have learned about the strength of his sharingan, he learned nothing of the curse. There was no mention of the curse in any of the scrolls about him, but why? His family's reaction clearly meant that the curse was something worrisome, if the strength of his sharingan, if the reason his father didn't let him train with it was written, why wouldn't the girl be mentioned?

* * *

 **A/N:** _someone wanted this to have more before their birthday but never said it when it was... I had to rush... sort of, most of this was already written when I put the first part up... I was originally going to post a different story today, but like I said someone wanted an update for their birthday... so now you know, if you want me to update say its your birthday..this is a very weird AU that I've been creating for months but never once knew how to start it because it has a lot of.. plot (?)... I don't know how else to explain it... hint of the story without giving to much away there is magic, but the extent of it is still unknown to me..._

 **Also** _I don't mind updating the stories within beginnings, but eventually I do plan to separate the multi-chapter ones from here, they would be edited and fixed more detailed, like I said beginnings is about glimpses, in which you guys pick which to prioritize later. The Bet for instance will not be getting any more plot moving updates in Beginnings, though I think I am all for one or two more updates for Curse on here. Once Timely is finished, or even before it is, leave a review letting me know which story you would like to be the next main focus, whichever gets more requests gets to be the next one. You can vote more than once, be demanding if you like, you can pick more than one. I have too many ideas, as you guys can tell by the variety here, and I don't want to be one of those writers with too many stories and no updates on any of them. Focus is key..._

and because **also** is my favorite word... **HAPPY BIRTHDAY** hopefully you enjoy this update


	22. Drabble

It was ridiculous how attached Fugaku was to his granddaughter, everyone had been so focused on keeping Mikoto under control when it came to Sarada, that everyone overlooked Fugaku. So when Sakura arrived home from work and she didn't see Sarada she didn't question it, she just accepted it. "Did your dad say if she was bringing her back today or until morning?"

"He has a meeting tomorrow."

"So, tomorrow afternoon?"

"Yes, I don't know why he takes her to the meetings and not me."

In her best impersonation of Fugaku she replied, "she is cute and a great judge of character."

" _Thanks dad_. But she is two, she judges them based on the toys they give her."

"Yes, and your father judges them on that too."

"Well they spoil her, I don't think we have ever bought her a toy."

"We bought her that tea set remember?"

"Yes but she never invites us, only her grandfather gets to sit and have tea with her. Because according to her, they are "busy bees having a meeting," it's not fair."

"I too would love a picture of you with bows and glitter everywhere having tea with Sarada, we'll have to make due with the one we have of your father. Which I finally bought a frame for." She sat next to him, "we can give him his copy tomorrow."

"He'll probably put it on his desk. He has slowly removed pictures of Itachi and me, and replaced them with pictures of her."

"Are you jealous of your two year old?"

"It's just he is so much nicer to her, where was that kindhearted soul when I was growing up?"

"Dying in disappointment of having you and Itachi as a sons?"

"Ha ha, you are so funny."

* * *

 **A/N:** _I_ _wanted to update Love, but because for once I wrote something for Beginnings in my laptop, and my Wi-Fi is down, I settled for this, so do enjoy this nothing plot that doesn't really have a title... I just felt like updating this with something_


	23. Love pt 3

Mikoto had not required more than an hour to accept that her little boy has a crush, no she reminded herself he is in love. She had not needed too much time to accept that someone stole her little boy's heart, it was unexpected, she thought she had a few more years before she had to worry about that, however she had always been quick to adapt. The concept she was having difficulty accepting was the fact that her sons were not getting along.

Sasuke had always viewed Itachi as his hero, more so then Fugaku (something that bothered Fugaku though he would never admit it). Love changes a man, or in this case child, almost twenty-four hours now that he had fallen in love and most of that time was spent ignoring his brother. Sasuke's anger towards Itachi stemming from him refusing to accept the girl as Sasuke's girlfriend. Mikoto didn't blame Itachi for trying to explain it to Sasuke, but after she heard Sasuke shout, "you are not invited to the wedding!" She had been forced to speak to Itachi, after all what harm was there in a four-year old's crush?

As unhappy as she was that her sons were in a one-sided feud, she would admit it gave her a grandiose advantage. Sasuke came to her when it came to returning to the park, she had been so giddy all morning Fugaku refused to give her a kiss good-bye unless she promised to not do anything too crazy. She refused to be trusted so little by her own husband. Mikoto treated the morning as she did most to the point that Sasuke approached her as she washed the dishes asking her if she forgot about their plans, "of course not, we will leave as soon as I finish." Still he remained, clearly there was something bothering him, it wasn't like him to hesitate when speaking to her, so she waited for him to speak.

"I had a letter for her, but what if she can't read?"

"How about I keep your letter safe for you until you know for certain she can read?" He lit up immediately he ran off while shouting at her to make sure she didn't lose it. Sasuke returned letter in hand, drying her hands she took it and went to put it somewhere safe. "Are you ready?" Sasuke nodded and went to the door, ready to go and see his girlfriend.

The walk to the park was not unusual, it was once they arrived that things were weird. Her son began to grip her hand tightly, and when she looked to ask him about it, she found that he was glaring at someone! When she looked for the source of his glare, she saw a little girl with pink hair playing by herself by some flowers. Trying to distract her son, she asked, "which one is she?"

His face turned red at her question, but still he muttered a quiet, "right there." That's when she realized, the girl Sasuke was glaring at was the girl he was so smitten with. Sure, her son is four, but for someone who was so ready to get married, she was surprised by the lack of affection when he looked at her. The way Sasuke looked at the girl was simply scary, _poor girl._

"Well go play with her." The little girl must have heard her because she looked up at them, and that's when she knew why her son had fallen in love, she had the most beautiful eyes.

"No," the girl looked away then, though Mikoto noticed that she was upset by his refusal and the glare that came with it. "I can't play with her, I don't have anything to give her. What if she thinks it's just a fling?"

"Sasuke, dear, do you even know what a fling is?"

"It's something bad."

Partially content with his answer, and deciding to focus on the issue at hand, Mikoto tried again, "she won't care about that! Look she's all alone, she just wants somebody to play with."

"I don't want to play with her!" At his words the girl looked up and left to find her parents, probably upset at such an adamant refusal, Sasuke was too focused on his mother to notice she left. "She isn't a toy she is my girlfriend, you don't play with your girlfriend! My girlfriend is forever not for a fling or to play with."

"Where did you get that idea from?"

"On the shows you always watch they say you're not supposed to play with girls."

Mikoto was left speechless after that, really what more could she add? Though one important decision was made, she would no longer watch her dramas with Sasuke anywhere near the room, he paid too much attention to them. Once Sasuke did notice that the girl was gone, his shoulders dropped, but he did not give up the hope that she would still be around. He searched for her, and when he saw no no sign of pink hair Mikoto knew it would be best to distract him, "she is very pretty."

"Of course, she is my girlfriend," she could hear the silent duh in his statement, "she is really nice too."

"So, you have spoken to her?"

He looked away shyly then, "I can't just _talk_ to her and she doesn't talk to me cause she is shy too. But once we are married I'll talk to her." He spoke so seriously she had no doubt he had thought about this all night.

"Well, of course once you are married things are going to change," she replied as seriously as he had. "How do you know she likes you then?"

"She doesn't _like_ me, she _loves_ me."

"Fine, how do you know she loves you?"

"How does dad know you love him?"

"I wouldn't have married him if I didn't love him."

"Well she wouldn't be my girlfriend if she didn't love me."

* * *

 **A/N:** _I was able to update this today, yay! I've been in such a ridiculously good mood, that I'm thinking of posting two chapters tomorrow, if I have the time to fix them, regardless they are unrelated to any others, one is titled Broken, the other is Hidden... I've had Broken written for two years now so it does need to be fixed... anyway please enjoy little Sasuke's love life this is basically where we discover how intense he truly is, next time I write about it, it will be through Sakura's perspective..._

 _Also since I think my new mood has a lot to do with the music I am listening too guys check out Auri, its very different to what I normally listen too, but I am loving it, it so freaking relaxing and it makes me happy just listening to them Johanna Kurkela (? I think I spelt it right) has such a beautiful voice_


	24. Recovery

It had been a year of the same actions daily, Fugaku knew exactly where to find his youngest son. While he wanted to drag his son home, he knew a public confrontation would not bode well for either of them, and so he waited for Sasuke to arrive. He knew the state Sasuke would be arriving in, the difference of today from yesterday, was that now he had confirmation of why Sasuke was acting so out of character. Fugaku was waiting in the kitchen, the small box he had found earlier sat in front of him on the kitchen table. He wondered then why his son said nothing, why had he allowed them to think so little of him?

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard the front door open, he could hear Sasuke stumbling through, confiming what he already knew, Sasuke was once again drunk. When Sasuke reached the kitchen, he had no interest in his father, not even sparing him a second look, "what I don't get a hello?"

"He- what the hell? You went through my things." Seeing the box was the equivalent of throwing ice cold water at him. "You had no right." He was was speaking to his father but his eyes never left the box.

"I didn't go looking for it, if it mattered so much you wouldn't have left it on the floor."

"I didn't leave it on the floor-"

"If you didn't leave it on the floor I wouldn't have stepped on it." He didn't want to give Sasuke any advantage, even drunk, Fugaku knew his son was no idiot, "she said no." Fugaku stated, as calm as man would speak of the weather. He noticed his son's face scrunch up at the words, and Sasuke laughed without humor.

"Why do you care? You never liked her anyway." Fugaku said nothing, hoping the alcohol would loosen Sasuke's tongue, his son was broken he wasn't going to push him down unnecessarily. "She didn't give me the chance to ask her. I had everything ready….and she ended things before I could… I was planning our future together, while she was leaving me in the past." Maybe it was the alcohol, or maybe it was the fact that he was tired of everybody thinking it was him that broke up with Sakura, maybe he wanted someone to know the truth. "She fucking left me, without looking back."

"And you decided that getting drunk and bringing strange girls home was the way to deal with it?!" Sasuke flinched at his words, even in a drunken state he had some sense.

"Everyone thinks I broke up with her, you think I haven't heard mom tell you how stupid I was for ending things with her? Even Naruto, even he thinks I ended things."

Fugaku sighed then, "we will speak of this tomorrow, but know that things will change, if you ever…" _If he ever what? Was heartbroken again?_ Fugaku realized then, that this was indeed Sasuke's first true act misbehavior, he had always been a good kid, the only time he was ever in trouble usually involved Naruto. Fugaku choose to leave then, and pretended he didn't see how tense his son looked as he reached for the box, he would keep it from Sasuke, it clearly affected him too much.

His son wasn't entering a phase of late teenage rebellion, he was simply broken, which he could deal with. He no longer felt the urge to yell at him, instead he came up with the first thing that came to mind, "be ready in the morning." He would give Sasuke the time to mend, but he would be damned if he didn't help speed things along.

To his drunken self, speaking to his father and telling him everything was the best thing that could potentially happen. To his hungover self it was hell, his father took no mercy on him in the morning, Fugaku cared not if Sasuke's head was pounding as he opened Sasuke's bedroom door, he did not care that the sunlight he had permitted to enter Sasuke's bedroom when he opened the blinds only made Sasuke want to throw up even more. In fact, Sasuke was positive his father was enjoying this, covering his eyes with one hand, and mustering as much composure as he could, he finally asked the question that would confirm how much of his father's actions came from wanting to punish him, "what time is it?"

"To be perfectly honest, I don't think you want to know. I will wait for you downstairs; we leave in ten minutes." His father was already walking out the door when he stopped, "Sasuke, your mother is already downstairs." Sasuke knew his father's last words really meant "take a shower, your mother does not know, she does not need to know."

* * *

 **A/N:** _this was originally titled broken, but I figured recovery is a much more fitting title for multiple reasons... this would be SasuSaku...with a lot of scenes with Fugaku as a father_


	25. Break Up

There was a dull ache in her chest, and she could not place why. She was never a romantic, never one to believe that there could be a love so strong as to cause physical discomfort. Yet this day challenged her beliefs, not only did her heart ache, she felt her stomach on the ground, and every step that took her further away became harder to take.

This day, would live in her mind, in her heart, it would exist within her blood with infamy. It would forever leave a bad taste in her mind, she would wear it on her skin, like a tattoo. A tattoo she would regret more and more with time, until all that was left to do, was cover it up, and ignore its presence.

She longed to know whether what she was doing was the correct course of action. She wanted someone to tell her, "don't walk away," she wanted someone to tell her "go." She was not sure whether it was indecisiveness that made her want guidance on the subject matter, or if she just wanted somebody to blame if things did not go well.

 _Lack of responsibility_ , she thought to herself, _would be_ _nice_. She almost scoffed out loud at the absurdity of the thought, who could she possibly want to decide this for her? Who would she not grow angry at for trying to tell her what is best for her? At this point in her life, she was fully aware that parents do not always know what is right, and if those that guided her whole life could not decide for her, then only her would do. The thought frightened her beyond her heart break.

Ending their relationship had not been easy, it was not lack of love or passion that made her come to the conclusion that ending it was for the best. Nor was it problems in paradise, the problem was that there were no problems. They both without realizing fell into a routine, a dream of a future together, which was the problem.

Once upon a time, they had separate dreams, which included going in opposite directions, and now, both were willing to give up their dream for the other. If she gave up hers, she feared she would one day resent him for it, and if he gave up his, he would resent her. Since she was a little girl she told herself no one would ever get in the way of her dreams, but her dream was changing, she was not ready for that, not when the new dream he gave her was not one she had ever even gave a real thought to.

While changes are a natural part of growing, it is a change she is not willing to do, and one she will not force him to take. As she finally left, and closed the door behind her, she remembered the shock in his eyes, the way thet quickly turned back to stone, and she saw no more of what he felt. He accepted her choice, he did not try to stop her, and it was not until the door was shut, that she realized she wanted him to stop her. She wanted it to be him that would decide her future just as much, if not more, that he wanted her to decide his.

Months later she would take solace that her love for him was the purest form of loves.

* * *

 **A/N:** _this has been on my laptop so long its older than Recovery (this one was written 7/27/16) , I don't remember if they were supposed to be part of the same AU... so I am not making it part of the same one now... as for and update on Timely... hahaha i cant see that happening anytime soon... sorry... now its not lack of time for writing, but I am enjoying the freedom of writing in Beginnings way more... there is so much freedom from writing on here... but i guess since this one was written already this is a lazy update_


	26. Hidden

It didn't take long to discover her pregnancy, she was about two weeks along when she felt the change in her chakra, it was subtle, and only her perfect chakra control allowed her to detect it. She gave herself all of one day to cry about it, and another to decide her plan of action.

Sakura knew that having Sasuke's child would put a target on her child's back, if she stood against Sasuke, if she stood alongside him, it wouldn't matter, her child would constantly be in danger. While Sasuke may be willing to protect their child, she understood the farther her child was from the father the better. Even with tears ones more threatening to fall, she didn't regret sleeping with him, it was in those moments when she saw _her_ Sasuke, her child was created out of love, and out of love she would do what she had to do.

Sakura told her parents her plans of leaving, not the why, but she saw the way her mother looked to her still flat stomach, and when they hugged, her mother whispered, "you need to be very careful. Do whatever you have to do to leave."

Her father's hug was warm and comforting as he said, "we are very proud of you. Sakura-chan do not hesitate." There words almost weakened her resolve _,_ they had accepted that this was likely the last time she would see them. Sakura had sealed their fate, and they had accepted it, _encouraged it._ Sakura adjusted her chakra before exiting her childhood home, she needed to make up for any possible fluctuations. Her mother was right, she had to be careful, she would never be allowed to leave Konoha without the Hokage's permission, and rinnegan could see everything, she hoped that her chakra control would be able to hide her pregnancy.

If he was surprised at her presence he didn't show it, he didn't bother to look away from the scroll, "we weren't meeting until tomorrow."

"I want to offer a proposition." At her words he looked up, there was hint of amusement in his eyes, which turned to anger at her next words, "I wish to leave Konoha."

"If you believe sharing a bed with me here and there gives you some sort of power over me, you are greatly mistaken. You are nothing but an annoyance." Sasuke was studying her now, waiting to see her reaction, arguments were usually part of their foreplay, it was the only way they gave in to each other. At the moment, all Sakura could feel was her heart leaping out of her chest, he must have sensed some of her fear because his voice was more in control when he said, "you are too important to leave Konoha."

"I will not help those who resist you, I will not stand against you, if you let me leave." There was distrust in his eyes, a question on the tip of his tongue. Her voice was shaking, if he didn't let her leave, she would have to run. "Please, I cannot stay."

"That is all you have to offer me?"

"What more is there? I've offered you my heart, and you never cared for it, even now, we both know it's yours. And we both know it makes no difference."

"Fine, I will send for your parent immediately, if you step out of line once, their death's will be on your hands, are you prepared for that?" His eyes never looked away from hers, he could see the confidence in his eyes, she could see the lust behind the confidence. He believed he had won, that within minutes he would be inside her, that he would have his thirst sated. Maybe, he saw the silent prayer, she sent, because the lust was suddenly gone, in its place was a coldness he had never directed at her.

"I accept."

* * *

 **A/N:** _AU in which Sasuke killed Naruto and is Hokage,...the big twist? Sarada exists... I've actually had this idea for years (since Naruto ended).. this AU was even the first one in Beginnings, but I wasn't happy with it, I'm still not 100% behind this one (60% (?))... but in general I like this more... and if anybody liked the original one more, so sorry its lost forever, I accidentally deleted it months ago..._ _I have no confidence in a story like this_ _I feel like a plot like this requires a much better writer, like deeppoeticgirl or kuriquinn (honestly guys check their work out)... someone who can get super into their emotions and into those little details which is why I took down the original one from Beginnings._

 _I was actually gonna post this some time ago but I got sick (stomach flu) and it seems that i threw up even my inspiration while sick..._ _I wanted to write this AU in which Sakura is adopted by the Uchiha's, I started it so many times, and you guys would think that since i do small updates in general it would be easy... nope, I tried working on Timely too and I stared at my screen for like five minutes before realizing it was so not gonna work... in fact I meant to work on Timely, not publish this..._


	27. Realization

"I'm sorry." They hadn't meant to listen in, but at the words that came out of Sasuke's mouth they were glad to be there. Sakura had just confessed to their son, and the idiot turned her down. They could hear Sakura's steps as she ran away. Fugaku would have gladly pretended not to have heard, his wife however, was not of the same sentiment.

"How could you?!" Sasuke's eyes widened in shock, his face was turning red, but his mother kept going, "why would you turn her down? You've liked her since you were eight!"

Deciding to interfere, Fugaku spoke in his son's defense, " if Sasuke has yet to realize his feeling for her, we need to let him come to them himself."

"I don't like her that way, she is just my friend!"

"If you say so."

"I really don't."

"And I believe you, now your mother and I apologize for eavesdropping." Fugaku felt like the conversation was done, Mikoto however had one last thing to say.

"Fine, then. You are grounded for leading her on."

"I never led her on." He looked to his father, hoping that he might help him on this.

"You walk her home everyday." Fugaku stated, "you were also jealous when Sakura was tutoring Naruto."

"I wasn't jealous. She just kept cancelling plans. It was irritating."

Mikoto was quick to say,"really now? You were cursing Naruto like never before, not to mention you invite her over a lot. You got her those flowers. You flirt with her, if you don't like her, then you were leading her on."

"Mikoto, if he hasn't figured out his feelings for her, I say we leave it alone."

"But by the time he realizes she'll have found someone much smarter! And look at him," she said pointing at Sasuke, " it surely won't take long. I'll just go and tell her to wait for him a little bit longer, she can't be too far away." Mikoto was about to go, when Fugaku pulled her towards him, "but he is an idiot, and she is lovely! Imagine her as the mother of our grandchildren!" When his hold on her didn't budge she added, " and when will another Sakura come along? When will another girl like that ever like our son? _Her standards are amazingly low we need to take advantage._ " His hold loosened, "if your mother helped you, why can't I help him?" Fugaku let go.

Mikoto ran after Sakura, looking at his mother's back Sasuke asked, "why didn't you stop her?"

"She had valid points. You could never do better than Sakura." At Sasuke's offended scoff he added, "really now? What girl is better than Sakura?" Sasuke thought hard about it, what girl out there was better than Sakura? Sasuke's silence was answer enough for Fugaku, " now think of why no one comes to mind."

"That's easy we've been friends for so long."

"You are telling me when you think of Naruto, you feel the same way as when you think of Sakura? Do we need to have a family meeting?"

While Sasuke appreciated his father's concern he couldn't hide his disgust as he said, "no! That idiot is just that, an idiot. Sakura is..." _amazing, beautiful, sweet, intelligent, headstrong._ Sakura made him feel warm and happy, not that he would ever say that out loud but his father's all knowing smirk told him he didn't have to say it out loud for him to fill in the blanks. "Its different with her, but it's..." _always been that way_. That's when Sasuke realized that he is in love with Sakura Haruno, "why didn't anybody tell me before now?"

"Dont worry too much, knowing your mother she'll come back with a wedding date set."

* * *

 **A/N:** _I was planning on having this be three parts, but I lost so much interest in this that I decided to just have it be about Sasuke realizing his feelings, and Fugaku is definitely out of character, one of the reasons I lost interest in this AU..._


	28. Unexpected

When Mikoto called him at the station telling him to come home immediately, he felt his body ache, when he asked her for information, she said, "I can't on the phone, just come home now." Mikoto had never called him at the station, his mind immediately went to Itachi, he had been on a mission these last two day, _did something happen?_

His home had never felt further from the station, even as he took to the roofs to get their faster, he felt too slow. When he arrived home he half expected to see his wife in tears, instead she looked the opposite of shaken up, Mikoto, looked happy. "Dear, you look so pale, what happened?"

"You called me to come home immediately, of course I would be worried. I thought I told you to only call me at work for an emergency."

Mikoto folded her arms and with one eyebrow raised asked, "who said it wasn't?" Before he had the chance to question her further, he heard footsteps, they were much too small to be Sasuke's, let alone Itachi's. When he raised a questioning eyebrow at her she began to explain, "when I dropped Sasuke off at the academy, I decided to go for a walk. You know the area by the river?"

"There are many areas by the river, but I think I know where you mean."

"Okay, well when I was walking there I found the cutest little girl, I looked for her parents and found no one, so I brought her home."

"YOU KIDNAPPED SOMEONE?!" His wife saw absolutely nothing wrong with that. "I'll take her to the station, her parents are probably there looking for her, Mikoto this is not like you. If you want more kids let me know we'll work on it, but kidnapping? That's unacceptable."

"Fugaku, dear, listen to me." Taking a deep breath, she said, "the girl is clearly an Uchiha, and she had the scroll."

"The scroll?"

"Yes, _the_ scroll."

"Are you absolutely certain it is _the scroll_?" She nodded.

She reached for something behind her and showed him, "see? I couldn't believe it when I saw it."

Fugaku activated his sharingan, but he didn't need it, it looked slightly older, but the writing was the same as the one he kept hidden away. The scroll was a time travel scroll, but it was very limited in how far back it would go. It was very also very protected, only a few knew of it's existence, often only the clan head knew of it's existence. "so Itachi is the father?"

"I think Sasuke, she said her mother has pink hair, and there is a girl Sasuke's age with pink hair." Mikoto turned to Fugaku with a smile, and said, "it doesn't matter who the father is, she is _our_ granddaughter! And she is absolutely beautiful! You need to go see her! Her name is Sarada she told me she is three, almost four." Fugaku did just that, with Mikoto following closely behind him, at first he just peeked from the doorway, her back was to him.

"My wife tells me your name is Sarada, it is a beautiful name." She jumped a little clearly not expecting someone to be there, when she turned around his heart filled with warmth, he knew then that even without the scroll he would be able to identify her as one of his own.

"My mama said my papa picked it out. What's your name?" Her question surprised him, surely, he wouldn't have changed that much for his own granddaughter to not recognize him.

"Fugaku."

She almost jumped in excitement as she said, "just like my grandfather!"

"He must be a handsome man," Mikoto's words surprised him, he had almost forgotten she was behind him, so in awe of his granddaughter. "Now dear, to send you back home, we need to ask you a few questions." Sarada nodded, "the scroll you gave me, has a partner, did you have that too when you grabbed the scroll and showed up here?" She nodded no, Mikoto looked to Fugaku, then but they both knew that without the scroll they had no way of sending her back. "Was there another scroll near this one?" Again Sarada nodded no, "do you remember seeing another scroll that looks like this?" She asked showing her the scroll.

"No, my papa doesn't let me in his study, you aren't going to tell him, are you?" She looked genuinely worried about it.

Mikoto leaned down to Sarada's level, "honey, I think your papa knows by now, but don't worry we won't let you get in trouble." Mikoto stood up, looked to Fugaku and said, "the moment we figure out which one is her father he is grounded. How could he be so irresponsible?"

* * *

 **A/N:** _I have a few time travel ideas, besides Timely, this one with Sarada with her grandparents... one where Sarada accidentally bring her grandparents to the future, toddler Sarada with Uncle Itachi… you get the point..._


	29. Unexpected pt 2

They were both in a sort of awe and absolute horror the more they watched Sarada. She was clearly their granddaughter, they both saw glimpses of each other, of their sons', and what they could only assume to be the girl's mother in her. Still the idea of not having a way to send her back to her time was dreadful, "at least we were the ones to find her."

"She doesn't have the scroll to send her back, Mikoto, no matter how you look at it the situation could not be worse." Fugaku went to sit on Sasuke's bed, he felt exhausted, Mikoto followed closely behind, both unwilling to look away from Sarada. "Sarada," instantly her eyes lit up in attention, Fugaku wondered if a part of her felt the connection he and Mikoto felt towards her, "Mikoto and I have two sons and when they get here we are going to play a game okay?"

Her eyes instantly widened, "is it the quiet game?" Fugaku couldn't help but smile at the disdain in her voice, "I always win, but I don't like the game cause it's too easy, can we play puzzle games instead?"

Fugaku explained, "it's not the quiet game, though I am very proud of you for being the champion." Sarada grinned at his words, "this game is just not telling my sons your name, or your parents' name."

She seemed to think it over for a second, "what do I get when I win?" She said it so smugly that Mikoto and Fugaku gave each other a look that said, _that's our grandchild._

"Anything you want." Mikoto was the first to answer, when Fugaku glared in her direction she told him, "she is three, what harm is there?"

"Excuse me, but I am almost four. My birthday is in March, and mama said that's next month." She was clearly exasperated by having to correct her, she even whispered to Fugaku, "I've told her so many times!"

He nodded in understanding," Mikoto she is almost four, clearly Sarada shouldn't have to correct you" Mikoto responded by sticking her tongue out at him, Sarada did the same, "you are being a negative influence on her." He tried to sound stern, but the amusement in his voice was impossible to miss, Mikoto responded by sticking her tongue out at him again, this caused Sarada to giggle.

After Sarada stopped laughing she became quiet, concerned Mikoto approached her, "honey what's wrong?"

Sarada's eyes were wet with unshed tears, her hands were forming fists, "I miss my mama and papa. You two are nice but…"

Hugging Sarada, Mikoto told her, "oh honey it's okay. Don't worry we'll get you back to your parents in no time." Mikoto hated lying to her, but what choice did she have?

Standing up, Fugaku ruffled Sarada's hair a little, "I'll look at the scroll and see if there is a way to send her back without the return scroll. Stay with her, I'll pick Sasuke up from the academy, I'll search the area where you found her. Just in case she dropped something there."

"I'll go and help you with the scroll as soon as I can."

It didn't take long for Sarada to fall asleep in her arms, or for Mikoto's anger to rise at the girl's father. Deciding to check up on Fugaku, Mikoto laid Sarada on Sasuke's bed. When she checked on Fugaku in his study found him leaning over his desk, his frustration in frown on his brows. "Have you found anything?"

"No." He looked up then a part of him hoping to see Saradad, "where is Sarada?"

"She fell asleep, I laid her down on Sasuke's bed."

"Not even with my mangekyo sharingan could I see anything. I didn't really think I would find anything anyway." Fugaku would have slammed his hands on the desk if it wasn't for the need to remain calm. His frustration out and about would only keep him from thinking properly. "Those boys are going to send me to an early grave." Sitting down on his chair he added more to himself than Mikoto,"I just don't understand, why she only had this scroll."

"She could have dropped it when she arrived. Then again, the way she talks, the way she moves, its very adult like. She reminds of Itachi, and he would never drop something like that." Mikoto couldn't help the smile at the comparison. "It might be better for me to search the area, where I found her, I'll go and then I'll pick up Sasuke."

"I'll pick up Sasuke."

"No, I'll pick up Sasuke, someone needs to stay home, we cannot have Sarada running around Konoha, and I know exactly where I found her."

"I will go."

"No, I will."

"Mikoto." The look he was giving her was one he used on their boys, but he forgot the boys were more afraid of her.

"Fugaku," she put an arm on her waist daring him to defy her.

"This is ridiculous, we both clearly want to see who her mother is. However, as you have mentioned she is in Sasuke's class and you have seen her. Thus, I should be the one to go. Besides, Itachi will be home soon and you know how he feels about my cooking."

"Fine, but only because you can't cook." Even though she agreed, she was clearly unhappy with the result.

"When you pout like that, you look just like her." There was such a warmth in his voice that Mikoto forgot why she was unhappy for just a second. "You were right."

"About what?"

"She is beautiful."

* * *

 **A/N:** _a few things I wish to address, first is that Unexpected is supposed to be super short to begin with so I am thinking of working on it out of Beginnings, meaning have it be properly worked on like Timely... Its supposed to be short enough that it shouldn't keep me from Timely._ _I also wanted to reply to some comments. I don't want you guys to think I am ignoring you._

 _To the person who wants me to write more SasuSaku break ups, I will do my best, but it is not easy I need the proper inspiration, though I do have one idea I am developing at the moment. Hopefully you will get to see it soon, though its not really a break up... but it kind of is..._

 _to the person who wanted more on Recovery, the plot for that story is older than Timely for me, and when I do write more to it, expect it to be out of Beginnings and officially its own story, but there would be a reunion... if anything it would be my first real attempt of slowly building up a relationship instead of working on an established one.. which is scary for me..._

 _to the person that wanted more for Hidden, you are asking for a lot, not necessarily a bad thing, its that I have three different versions of the next part and a new version I am considering, I am having commitment issues, and I think its due to the fact that I rushed into the idea, but don't worry there will be more, though don't expect Hidden to be a major plot story, it would definitely be more of glimpses into that world, and the focus would likely be Sarada more than SasuSaku._


	30. Divided

By law the girl was his sister, but by blood, she was nothing. Sasuke had heard his parents argue about the subject more than once, about the girl, his father wanted to bring her into their home, his mother was against it. Eventually, his father won, he called Itachi and himself into his study, where his father explained that they would be taking a girl into their home. He explained the basics, "Her mother died when she was a baby, and her father recently passed away. She has no one else. She is only four years old, so she is younger than you Sasuke." He paid special attention to Sasuke then as the youngest he expected questions from him, when none came he finished, "I expect you to treat her like a sister, and no less." Itachi, then only thirteen, agreed without hesitation, Sasuke stayed silent, which his father must have taken as an agreement. Though, Sasuke himself wasn't sure what he was feeling, the girl had yet to live with them and his parents were already fighting about her.

The same day of the announcement people were in and out of the house, his brother explained to him that this was to give the girl a nice room. In three days the room Itachi and he had used to play in, was unrecognizable to Sasuke. The walls that has once been a nice blue, were now pink, there were bookshelves, and dolls where once were video game consoles and cars. When he had complained to his mother she told him, "complain to your father," while looking over her shoulder, that's when he saw his father.

"Sasuke, you didn't play with those toys anyway, now go help your brother. I need to speak to your mother." He left then, but Sasuke had not been given the chance to go far when he heard his father tell his mother, "are you trying to turn him against her before she is even here?"

He knew the argument would continue from there, he ran to Itachi, who was calmly putting clothes in the girl's closet. "They are fighting about _her_ again."

"Her name is Sakura, Sasuke, do not let mother or father taint your opinion on her. Wait to meet her."

"Have you met her?"

"Once, her father used to work for ours up until recently."

"That's not fair."

"What isn't?"

"He lets you know everything!"

"Maybe I know too much." Itachi had meant it as a joke, but there was a distance in his words he himself had not intended. "Here," he handed Sasuke some clothes, "put these in the drawer over there."

Sasuke helped his brother in silence, but slowly the echo of his parent's argument began to reach their ears. Sasuke watched Itachi go to close the door but he was not fast enough, "enough! I am doing this, if you do not wish to have the girl here, you are welcome to leave!" Then they heard the front door slam. Neither one of them sure who it was that walked away, but both with a fear that it had been their mother.

"She wouldn't leave without you Sasuke." It was a weak form of comfort, but Sasuke appreciated his brother's effort.

Their worries were for naught, when they went into the kitchen they found their mother cooking, her eyes were red, and when Sasuke inquired about them she nonchalantly answered, "I was chopping onions." While Sasuke would never know all the details of the last argument his parents had about Sakura staying with them, he knew the result, his mother never brought up the subject again. However, she wasn't given much of a chance, Sakura arrived into their lives the very next day.

Sakura arrived gripping his father's hand, head hanging low, never once looking up. "Itachi, Sasuke, this is Sakura." Then he looked to Sakura, "you remember Itachi don't you?" Sakura gave a small nod, "and standing behind them is Mikoto, my wife." Sasuke could see the anger etched in his mother's face, but still she remained quiet. It was unlike her to not be a gracious host, they all knew it, but no one acknowledged it, not even his father. "I would like for you boys to show Sakura around the house." His father tried leading Sakura to Itachi, this only caused her grip to tighten, his father leaned down to her level, told her something only she could hear. Reluctantly she let go, Itachi then reached for her hand.

"Come on Sasuke, we can show Sakura her new room."

* * *

 **A/N:** _no title for this cause I don't remember where I was going with this... at one point it had a plot, a conclusion, a conflict, a reason as to why Mikoto didn't want Sakura there, and probably a title too, but honestly I forgot all of that information... I should really do notes on my stories... the reason I even decided to fix it is because I wanted to write and I just couldn't come up with anything, and I found this, I worked on it a little, and I thought, "what a shame" not cause it is some fantastic work of fiction but because I like the premise I have set up... just too bad I can't remember more of the story._

 _For anybody reading Timely, I am so sorry I haven't updated it, I full on have writer's block... its so bad I only have three sentences for the next update, and I am thinking of deleting them... like dudes... I can't even explain how bad my writer's block is, it's like that part of my brain went off on an adventure without me... better return with some good ideas_


	31. Divorce

The insanity of his almost ex-wife standing on his doorway sobered him up rather fast. As far as he knew she had left to her new job on the other side of the world. He didn't know how long he stared at her, but she was the one that broke the silence, "can I come in?"

The fact that she would ask when she still had her own key was only reminder of the papers currently sitting on their- his, kitchen table. He nodded at her, a silent invitation. Once inside he took note of how she was holding her hand to her chest, of the way she was biting her lip. Clearly, she was nervous, but he was never one to push her out of her comfort zone, so he would give her the time she needed. "How have you been?"

Sakura was clearly stalling, but he decided to humor her, "divorced at twenty-two, how do you think?"

She didn't look at him as she asked, "you signed the papers already?"

"Did you come here to collect them personally? Couldn't wait for your freedom?" She visibly flinched at his words. He never liked seeing her look small though, not someone like Sakura, softer he added "no, I haven't signed them yet." Sasuke sighed, "why are you here? Did you forget something?"

She tensed up at his question, but she moved her hands down. "I know I asked for the divorce suddenly, and that it may have come out of nowhere for you-"

"You are finally going to tell me why you wanted a divorce? You know what? I don't care anymore." he knew that was the alcohol talking, because he did care, he cared way too much. Being aware that the alcohol was making him brave didn't end its effectiveness however, before she could speak he went to get the papers out of the envelope, his heart in his throat, yelling at him to stop. To get an answer out of Sakura, whatever it was that he had done he would fix it. It was also telling him that he gave her everything, and she had left, and that hurt a lot less to listen to.

He was about to reach for a pen when Sakura's words stopped him, "I'm pregnant." Sasuke almost fell flat on the floor at her words, "I found out today." When seconds passed and he remained silent she added," about three months pregnant. I was late and I didn't think anything of it because you know how irregular my cycle is, and with all the stress." Again, Sakura left him speechless, the silence in the room was deafening, "say something."

"What does it mean?" _What does it mean for us?_

* * *

 **A/N:** _one of the break up AUs I promised. This would involve a lot of flashbacks as the pregnancy progresses that would start with their engagement._

 _Other updates, for those who do not know (sorry for the late announcement) Unexpected is out in the world all alone. They grow us so fast, excuse the wording but it kind of felt like that. Beginnings is not that popular, so working a story out of here, really makes me feel like the story graduated and it is off to college. Its doing good so far, way better than I expected, its success was unexpected (bad joke I apologize but I couldn't resist)._

 _Will be updating something new in Beginnings soon, a third part for Cursed, I already have it written I just do not want to update it within the same day... Also I am hoping to post some info. on Timely soon, not anything bad, its just been so long since I updated that I feel like I owe and explanation to those who do follow Timely, so if you do see an update on Timely, it will be the announcement no an actual new chapter. Which sucks cause I told myself I would never be one of those authors that gets their readers hopes up in that way. Also, sorry that the author's note is about as long as the update._


	32. Curse pt 3

Fugaku could feel Itachi's eyes on him as they left for the meeting with Senju Tsunade. Even Mikoto had warned him of Itachi's gaze before they left. He was watching him closely, studying him, waiting for Fugaku to give something away. As observant, as skilled, as Itachi was, he was still a child, so Fugaku gave nothing away. He would say nothing unless directly asked, he wouldn't lie to Itachi, he was the future clan head. He wouldn't censor the future as his own father had, he wouldn't leave him unprepared to lead.

They had been traveling for a few hours when Itachi finally broke the silence he wasn't surprised by his bluntness nor by the barely contained rage, "you replaced Sasuke's forged scroll with a real one, you are enabling the curse. You are helping it take hold of him."

"Would you like your brother to stand in front of the elders over forgery? It was a great attempt, he could have fooled your mother with that, but never any of the guards." He saw the moment his son was struck with understanding.

Even if he hadn't seen it, Itachi voiced his thoughts out loud, "there is nothing there of the curse is there?"

"No one outside of us, your mother, you, Sasuke, and myself know that Sasuke is it's new victim. He would have been ostracized. Madara did horrible things under the influence of that girl. Our people have not forgotten, we are still suffering for his actions." Quietly more to himself than to Itachi he added, "we didn't want that for your brother, I never reported his curse to the elders, I've also removed all mention of it from the archives, nothing remains."

Itachi was almost afraid to ask, "did you destroy them?"

"No. I've been studying them, going as far back as I can, I am trying to trace it."

He didn't try to conceal his surprise, "so you are trying to limit his obsession by taking it on?" Fugaku didn't respond, but knew the answer lay in his silence. "What happens when I am the clan head?"

"That will be up to you, but," Fugaku wanted to be clear, he didn't want there to be doubt, staring into his son's eyes he hoped he would understand, "you will suffer the consequences of my actions." Fugaku was aware of what he had done, he had betrayed his clan for his son, and continued to do so. "You will have to claim ignorance of my deeds, pretend you knew nothing of your brother if you wish to be the clan head." He hoped Itachi could read the apology he was too cowardly to say. "The only way to protect him if and when it comes out is if he has an ally in power."

"Sasuke's ignorance on the subject is not good for him, keeping him from the information he seeks will only increase his need to know."

"Did you not just express your anger over allowing him to visit the archives?"

"I meant, he needs to be given some information on her, even if it is made up, something to have him focus on."

Fugaku was not a man that expressed his emotions openly, it was not in his nature. Still, those who knew him best could always hear the rage threatening to boil over, this was one of those times,"and when your brother realizes he has been fed lies, will you take responsibility?"

"It is better we tell him our lies, than for the girl to corrupt him." Itachi would gladly take responsibility if it kept the curse at bay even slightly longer.

"Have you considered that the lies would be the trigger that sends him to her?" As with most conversations with his father, there was more meaning in the silence than in what was said: I have considered it, I have thought of it. "Once I am dead and you are the clan head, do as you see fit, but always consider the consequences." Itachi watched as his father clenched his fist, and scoffed, "that girl, is why we are having a meeting with the Senju, peace talks over a war that Madara started. That war has left many dead, and our clan in the middle of a storm that is only just starting to calm. Madara, and many before him gave in to the curse, and the clan always suffered the consequences. Do you know what that means?"

It was a rhetorical question, he knew, but he could not stop the words from leaving his lips."the girl will have more influence over Sasuke as time goes on." It was the right answer, but there was more to it. What makes a man turn his back on family, on his duties? What prize outweighed the sacrifices? Itachi knew the answer, was well aware of the implication, they fall in love.

* * *

 **A/N:** _I am actually really looking forward to when I do properly work on this story, I even have notes on my phone for this story because I do not want to forget. When I can't come up with new stories I tend to think of this story and of Recovery. I don't always write things down, but I think of this story so much that I don't need too. Before I do properly work on this one I need to work out a few details, I wouldn't start without knowing how to end it because even with my notes on it being so little, it is a complex plot and I need to make sure it wouldn't contradict itself. This should be the last preview of Cursed though. Things I am working on at the moment are, another part to Love (little Sasuke's first love), chapter 30 pt 2, Unexpected ch 4, Spring pt 2, always working on Timely (even if I don't get far), and I am trying to write a prequel to Shame (the dick pick) but this one is really in very early stages and I don't know if it will happen._


	33. Love pt 4

Dinner was going as it had before Sasuke fell in love four days ago. In fact it was the first time he had properly joined them and behaved as he normally did. That was until he placed his chopsticks to the side and quite seriously declared, "Itachi since you have no mission tomorrow, you are taking me to the park."

His mother who had been enjoying her meal, began to choke, Fugaku quickly rushed to her aid. "Are you alright?"

Taking a sip of her drink, she nodded to Fugaku but her attention was all on Sasuke, there was a hint of panic in her voice when she asked, "I thought you were mad at Itachi?"

"Well dad can't take me, and it's not like Itachi has anything better to do." When no one said more, "mom couldn't take me today, so my girlfriend and I have a lot of catching up to do." Itachi remained silent, though his exasperation was evident by his posture.

"Mom, you mentioned you wanted to talk to us about something?" There was a hidden message of _help me_.

Before Mikoto could say anything, though Sasuke asked, "is this one of those talks where I'm not supposed to listen in? Like when you had dad tell Itachi where babies come from but wouldn't tell me?"

Itachi and Fugaku both had a look of horror in their eyes at the memory, both looked to Mikoto hoping her answer would be no. To their relief she said, "well it's not like that, but this is something you are still to little for."

"Its okay. Now that I have a girlfriend, I know things I didn't before. I dont need these useless talks." Sasuke left to his room unaware of the pale faces he left behind.

"What do you think that means Mikoto?"

"I don't know! How should I know! You are going to ask him about that later!"

"Me!? Why me!? He is just as equally your son. If not more you carried him for nine months, I hardly did anything after the night he was-"

"Enough!" They both looked to Itachi, "if you are both too scared, I will speak to him." Itachi was almost offended of how relieved his parents looked, "now, what is this about?"

Mikoto checked for Sasuke, making sure she could hear him in his room, "we cant take him to the park."

"What did you do Mikoto?"

"I did nothing," when she noticed that even Itachi was staring at her in disbelief, "I swear it was not my fault." Sighing, "fine it was my fault."

"Mikoto, you have to tell us more."

"Well when I took him to the park on day two of his journey in being in love," Fugaku couldn't help but roll his eyes at her choice of words," I noticed something about dear little Sasuke. He is a scary little boy, he didn't mean to, but he made his little girlfriend cry- without talking to her I may add. She is scared of him."

"Can't say I blame her."

"Itachi, don't interrupt your mother, you are only aiding her in stalling."

"Yesterday, when I took him to the park again, I looked away for a few seconds, and suddenly our little boy was surrounded!" She raised her voice for effect," so I went and saved him."

"Mikoto, stop screwing around!" While Itachi would never express himself in the way his father was he couldn't help but agree with the sentiment behind the words.

"Fine, her parents and I got into an argument, because they think Sasuke is bullying their daughter. They said some really mean things, and how dare they accuse him of bullying her? He never even talked to her!"

"Was he ever surrounded?" The exhaustion in Fugaku's voice was hard to mask.

"No, I overheard them talking about how he is "some lousy brat, kick him where it hurts if he ever makes you cry again." How else was I supposed to react? Then they had the audacity to say they didn't want our son near their daughter! But he is in love, those jerks! They are the bullies!"

"Enlighten me, Mikoto, where was Sasuke in all of this?"

"In a daze, just staring at her. Which really didn't help my argument. The girl's father even told his wife that there was no helping the blind when they refused to see! At some point I may have even activated my sharingan." Taking a deep breathe to calm herself, "long story short Sasuke cannot go there again."

"It seems to me, that the one who cannot go there is you mother. Which means I will take him to the park tomorrow." Itachi sighed, already dreading the interactions to come. He was about to stand up to leave when Fugaku stood up.

"No need Itachi, I'll call off work tomorrow, I will explain to the girl's parents that it is just a misunderstanding."

Mikoto was pouting, "I don't think you should take him. Her parents are jerks."

"Well," Fugaku looked at Mikoto directly in the eyes, "I cant exactly blame them, if we had a daughter with her own little stalker I would tell her the same."

Mikoto couldn't disagree with the logic, "but I still don't like them."

"And you don't have to, they are Sasuke's in laws not ours. Regardless it is just a misunderstanding." Itachi wanted to bang his head against the wall, someone needed to bring Sasuke back down to earth, and apparantly neither of his parents would be it.

 **A/N:** _I've had this written for months but I wasn't happy with it... however I realized that this is where I want the story to go and accepted this...originally I wanted the fight to be present through Sakura's perspective, but I realized what would be scarier to a little Sakura than Fugaku and Sasuke??? Absolutely nothing._ _As always thank you for readin :)_


	34. Interception

Waking up felt like the biggest chore, not because sleep clouded his mind, but because his eyelids felt like lead. He wondered for a second if he had overused his rinnegan but threw the possibility away when he realized both his eyes felt equally heavy. Still, when he finally did have the strength to open his eyes, he was assaulted by the brightness above him. He blinked once, twice, something about seeing the brightness wasn't right.

He and Sakura had been in a cave, the heavy rain forcing them to take a break in their travels. He should not be seeing light, after all he was laying on his back. The darkness of cave should be in his line of sight. As he looked around him he noticed the he was currently in a hospital room. He may not know why he is in a hospital room, but he knew who would, Sakura. He moved to sit up and call for her when hands quickly came to his aid. "You are finally awake," Sasuke was taken aback, _that voice, mother?_ He looked at the woman then, and sure enough his mother stood over him, tears openly shedding, "I'll go get the nurse," kissing his forehead she added, "I'll be right back." She gave him one last look before leaving the room.

Within an hour he had figured out a few things, even with his mother surrounding him in constant worry, and through the interrogation (what else could he call all the questions the medical personnel where asking him?) the first was that he was younger than he had been last time he checked, in fact he was five years old. This took him longer to realize than he cared to admit, however, he would excuse that with _, "I just saw my mother who had been dead for more than a decade in front of me."_ The second realization was that it was not a genjutsu, his rinnegan would have seen through it, and besides that, Sakura was also a genjutsu specialist, it was unlikely that he would fall for one with Sakura so close to free him from one. This meant he had found himself in the past.

This conclusion not only gave him a migraine that instantly had his mother at his side sending the medics away, but a wave of anxiety. _Where was his wife? How did he end up in the past? Was Sakura looking for him?_ Worst than the anxiety about Sakura, was guilt he felt for the happiness he felt at being held in his mother's arms. It was now his turn to shed tears, "everything will be okay," his mother repeated over and over. Yet, he knew it wasn't going to be anywhere near okay until he knew what happened.

* * *

 **A/N:** _so for any of you who follow Timely and Unexpected I'm sorry I honestly wanted to be done with Unexpected before March was over but I haven't really had my laptop. My sister borrowed it again so that means I haven't been able to write much._

 _I know what you guys are thinking, "another time travel story!?" and worst part, it's not the any of the ones I promised some time ago. The reason this one exists is honestly cause I was so fucking tired of running into time travel stories where past Sakura is "annoying and useless," and the characters that go in the past whether its Sakura or whoever refers to her as that. Cause fuck that, Sakura is not nor was she ever useless or annoying, Sakura was perfect then, she is perfect now._

 _That said there isn't a plot or much of one. This fic is not a priority and it may just end up as parts in Beginnings. I do not intend to start any fics until I finish Unexpected and Timely, and yes in that order._

 _Also before my next update here, how do you guys feel about NaruHina? Personally some Hinata fans ruined Hinata for me in general but I do have an idea..._


	35. Birthday

He watched his daughter pace about the room, her concern for her mother evident by the crease in her brows. "Mama said she would be back by her birthday, but that's today! What if the cake goes bad?"

"Sarada, it is only eight in the morning, we haven't even picked up the cake. I think it will be fine." The glare sent his way sent chills down his spine, it was too much like her mother.

She paused in her pacing, just long enough to ask, "what if something happened?"

"Don't worry about your mama, she is the strongest women I know. She could break our house with a pinky. In fact, she has broken our house with a pinky." Sasuke scowled at the memory, she also accidentally destroyed the house next door. Which is why they now lived more separated from the rest of Konoha, no one wanted to be their neighbor. Once, they had claimed was an accident, twice, they feared it was a hobby.

The amazement in his two-year old's eyes was astonishing, "really!?" He nodded, "but then why isn't she here?"

"She is a doctor, maybe someone got sick, besides there is still a lot of time." He went to make himself some coffee, something told him he would need it.

"But it's her birthday! How am I supposed to surprise mama if she isn't here?"

Sasuke put down his mug, pretended to consider her question deeply, and answered, "well this gives us more time to prepare her surprise."

"Papa can we go buy her balloons too? Can we call grandma and grandpa!?"

Sasuke had nothing against his in-laws, but he knew after a mission Sakura would not have the patience for her father's jokes. "They are already coming in a few days for your birthday, lets make this small."

Sarada nodded, "okay, this way I get mama all myself."

Sasuke watched as Sarada ran to her room, "where are you going?"

"I'm getting my sweater and money so that we can go to the store and buy mama all the things for her birthday, and more gifts. Mama deserves all the gifts!" He considered telling her that they really didn't need to get Sakura more things, after all, Sarada made him buy things for Sakura a month in advance. The moment she realized her mama's birthday was coming up, she kept sending her papa to buy things.

Sometimes she would give him some of her own money. Which he always returned, which meant they were in a cycle where Sarada never ran out of money and kept sending him for more gifts. Which also meant that for Sarada's birthday, Sakura was going crazy with worry as to what to give Sarada. Giving up on the possibility of coffee he went to go help Sarada get ready. " What are you planning on buying her this time?"

"Can we buy her sweets?" Sasuke nodded as he helped button up her cardigan, "papa, after today mama is going to love me way more than she loves you."

He stopped in the last button to look at her, curious, Sasuke asked, "why do you say that?"

"Because I've bought her so many things, and you haven't bought her anything! Go get your money so that mama won't stop liking you."

He had yet to buy her anything, that was true, but that was because he had something special planned when Sarada went to sleep. Not that he could tell her that, instead he said, "you are right, help me pick something out for your mama." With his wife breaking houses, and his daughter's need to spoil, it was only a matter of time before they would have to move in with his in-laws.

* * *

 **A/N:** _a little late, but this is for Sakura's birthday, was hoping to make this in parts with the second part with their shopping and seeing Sakura. But I am kind of late for her birthday so I don't think that's going to happen. Either way I head canon that Sarada spoils Sakura on her birthday, and Sasuke always encourages it, I mean its Sakura why wouldn't you want to spoil her?_

 _unrelated but anybody else notice how the fandom is dying? I mean there is still a bunch of people in it, but its not as active, and not as fun as it used to be. It makes sense, but its still kind of sad._


	36. No Different

He watched from the ground as the girl paced around the room. His earlier concern vanishing the more he studied the girl before him, however, even as that concern diminished a new one came to mind. The girl in front of from him looked like his daughter, down to the frown on her face, to the slight pout on her lips from her anger. The way she paced around the room reminded Sasuke of when Sarada was younger and grew impatient. Her voice was no different than his daughter's, yet there was mocking tone in her voice when she said _papa._ There was a coldness in her eyes when she looked at him, and when the light hit her at just the right angle, he knew the girl that just sent him flying with her fist was not his daughter.

She was unconcerned with him, pacing about the room, other than the cold eyes she would direct at him. Even with her lack of fear, and him still on the ground, he knew he had the advantage. Which is why it why it surprised him when the girl stopped in her pacing, and standing over him said, "you are weak _papa."_

Ignoring her comment, he asked the only thing on his mind, "where is Sarada?"

"I am Sarada, can't you tell _papa_?" There it was, the mocking tone, a hard-cold glare in his direction. It was eerie how this girl reminded him of his past. "You don't get it!" It was the first time her mask broke, "but if mama was here she would tell you." Sasuke watched as tears fell freely from the girl's eyes, it took everything in him to not go and try to console her. _It's not Sarada. It's not Sarada._

Instead he watched helplessly as her anger seeped out of her, "you never cared about me, they hate me for my blood. They hated me something out of my control, because of you."

He ignored the way his heart throbbed at her words and the chill that went up his spine, because maybe the girl in front of him wasn't Sarada, but it carried her voice, her face, and she was broken. _It's not Sarada._ "Claim to be Sarada all you want, but you are not my daughter. She isn't like-"

"Like what?" The girl demanded, sharingan active, "like me? Use your sharingan _papa._ " At her words Sasuke forced himself to ignore the chill spreading throughout his body. _This is not Sarada. This is not Sarada._ "Do it. Or, are you afraid of the truth?"

"You are _not_ Sarada." She was silent but the smirk gracing her face never vanished, "and don't think that wearing my daughter's face will protect you."

"It did once before."

* * *

 **A/N:** _idk how many people have stories come to them in the way mine do. for example the birthday one, and this one originate with the same idea, pacing. That's literally what inspired them, this idea of someone pacing, and because I write poetry, I had to consider is this for a poem or is this for fanfiction? Given that the idea of pacing did not leave me with the last little story, I came up with this, and if this isn't it, I'm going to have to write a poem to get the idea of pacing out of my head. Anyway, tell me what you think, and 10 points for whoever figures wtf is going in this story, because even though the story was inspired by someone pacing around a room, it does have some plot. And if anything this is just 1 part of 2, and it might just be something that stays in Beginnings, I'm not too committed to the story as to even try to make more than 2. however 3 parts is as high as I am willing to go even now._


	37. Interception pt 2

He had never assumed or pretended to remember the comfort that existed in a mother's warm embrace. It was one of those things he had accepted long ago to let go of. Letting go of those memories had not been a matter of choice, it was for his sanity, for his survival. If he clung to those memories he knew even as a child, he would never get back again.

Even so, it was surprising how after being with his mother all those memories came flooding back. The safety he had felt had been enough to let him fall asleep, even in the chaos of waking up as a small child in a hospital, he had felt the exhaustion. His mother told him he had been there "for a while," he refused to ask more when he saw how tears threatened to fall.

Waking up without the exhaustion and confusion allowed him to notice one thing he had not before, the beeping of a heart monitor. Honestly, he felt like an idiot once he identified the sound, _how out of it was I?_

"How are you feeling?" The surprise of hearing his father's voice, was not obvious, only in the way his heart beat faster. Sasuke was almost afraid of looking at his father, what would he see? His debate ended abruptly when his father approached him no doubt concerned the way the heart monitor was beating. "Are you okay? Just say the word and I will call for a nurse." Sasuke knew the voice, yet the tone was new. Uchiha Fugaku, sounded exhausted down to his very soul, and when Sasuke looked into his father's eyes he could see why. It was clear he had not slept in the time Sasuke had been sick, there was a deep concern etched in his features, and Sasuke wondered how long he been out for it to leave such permanent marks upon his father's face.

"I'm fine, you just scared me." He saw his father relax his shoulders, and heard the sigh that left his lips, "where is mother?"

"We take turns, I send her home once I get off work, and when it's time for me to go to work she comes here." He was about to ask about Itachi, he had not gotten the chance to ask his mother with the shock of his situation, but his father beat him to it, "Itachi comes back from his mission in the morning."

His father moved to sit by the window, where Sasuke assumed he had been sitting before he woke up. Sasuke could not help but stare, there was something about what his father said that bothered him, then it hit him, "but when do you sleep?"

"I find the time. Do not concern yourself with me." Fugaku's words were stern, yet Sasuke still managed to see the pleased smirk on his father's face.

When he and Sakura first started traveling together, she mentioned how the way he described his father reminded her of him, " _the apple does not fall from the tree, eh Sasuke-kun?"_ She had joked about it, but once she made that connection, he placed himself in his father's shoes when he recalled him.

It gave him clarity, and a connection he never expected to find with his father. At this very moment, he realized that it also helped him read his father. Fugaku was clearly not just pleased that he was worried about his health, but relieved that Sasuke had enough energy to care. He was happy to see his son awake, he could see it in his eyes. _"Your father was subtle in his affections, kind of like you,"_ Sakura had said the last part red faced, and shy. Yet, she had been correct in her assessment of a man she never met.

Fighting the tears at the joy of this newfound understanding he asked, "how long was I sick?"

" _Was?"_ Sasuke was taken aback by his father's anger seeping through, "you _are_ sick, and little more than three weeks." If he really was the age he appeared to be, he would have thought the anger was directed at him. Sasuke knew better, he knew it was just the frustration of not being able to do anything seeping into the conversation.

"When will I get better?" He regretted the question the moment he said it, saw the way his father's shoulders slouched, and how he instantly closed himself. Sasuke had heard the expression you can cut the tension with a knife. There were few times in his life where those words were perfectly suitable for the situation.

As he watched his father silently debate with himself, he decided this was one of those situations where one could cut the tension with a knife. He could practically hear his father wish his mother were the one with him at the moment. That it was Mikoto being asked the tough questions, he knew because he had one of those moments not so long ago, when a random child from a small village asked him where babies come from. He had cursed the gods for it not being Sakura who was asked the question. Sakura was the more sensitive of the two, and Sasuke knew that his father was thinking the same thing he had then, _where is my wife?_

He pitied his father, he really did. However, now that he could read his father, he decided one more question was needed to test how well he knew him. He could feel the guilt on his conscious before asking, but a part of him had always had doubts, and this one question would finally rid him of them, besides part of him did want to know if he had travelled back in time only for it to end abruptly. "Am I going to die?" If he was dying, he had a right to know.

Fugaku paled at the question, and for the first time Sasuke watched tears fall from his father's eyes, "of course not. Konoha has some of the best doctor's in the world." His father's words, though spoken meekly, provided some much-needed comfort. Sasuke knew he broke his father's heart with that one question thus he was unsurprised by what his father said next, "now if you'll excuse me, I need some coffee, I will not be gone long." He didn't blame his father for feeling suffocated in the room, for the first time since ending up in the past, he was wide awake. Being wide awake was great for his senses, but it also highlighted that he was in a hospital bed and Sakura was not his medic or waiting on his bedside. He needed to talk to her, she always helped keep him grounded when he needed it.

* * *

 **A/N:** _I actually typed this up in my laptop, mainly cause I had it back for a few hours... its so weird to have to ask for my own laptop.. anyway I should have worked on my my main stories, but honestly I need more than two hours to properly work on them, when I write Unexpected, it tends to be in one sitting, for more than the time I have with my laptop today... I am aware that Fugaku seems out of character so I am defending this decision now by saying, when your child asks you am I going to die after not waking up for three weeks, you are not going to be your normal controlled self. On top of the whole I don't see Fugaku as the hard ass so many seem too._

 _I see Fugaku being awkward, but also because he leads the clan he has to be strict, I don't think he would be. You guys know how episode 95 of Boruto shows Sasuke not hesitating to give his 12 year old kid a piggyback ride? That's how I imagine Fugaku, not hesitating to do embarrassing things for the sake of his kids. I feel like it was his duties to his clan that made him be strict. A leader is never free to be themselves openly. For instance, he could have fought back against Itachi, but he didn't he accepted his fate, and I feel he refused to fight his own son, same with Mikoto. They would rather die in his hands then have to fight him. So I really think Fugaku is much sweeter than he is given credit for. Also yeah, I kind of love that man..._

 _I also do not consider filler episodes as canon... and I don't watch boruto outside of that 1 episode..._


	38. Interception pt 3

Fugaku entered the room some ten minutes later looking more composed than when he left the it, as an explanation for his long absence he presented Sasuke with a coloring book, and crayons. "Went to the gift shop." Sasuke accepted them gratefully, if for nothing else because it was something from his father. He however, had no real interest in coloring, so he looked to his father instead, when his father noticed the staring, "well aren't you going to color?"

"These aren't nice colors." It was the cheapest set, "can you get me some toys instead."

His father looked annoyed and amused, but he looked like he was considering it when there was a knock on the door. "Come in."

"Hello Sasuke-kun, Uchiha-san," the both nodded in response, "I was hoping to speak to you Uchiha-san." Fugaku looked to Sasuke, Sasuke for his part watched him hesitate with his answer, he had just left his son for ten minutes, and that was only to compose himself it had nothing to do with wanting Sasuke to play with something. It had been his father's own selfish need to keep his pride intact in front of his son. The nurse noticing his father's hesitation waved her hand dismissively, "we can talk about this here," if it was not for how closely he was watching his father he would have missed the inaudible sigh that left his lips. "This has to do with some of the questions Sasuke-kun was asked in the day."

Sasuke watched as his father stood straighter, "what about them exactly?" The nurse was either an idiot, or very brave, because she remained unaffected by the sharpness in his father's tone. Sasuke for his part decided that this was cue to color, after all, no normal five year old would be more interested in a conversation between adults than a coloring book.

"Well, it is about a question we never got to ask, because we were not sure we were permitted to ask." Sasuke was not about to giveaway that he was invested in the conversation, but he felt the air around him change, his father was being protective.

"He was asked so many questions it gave him a fever, and you came to ask him more?" From the corner of his eye Sasuke watched as his father crossed his arms. " _My son_ , will not be questioned further."

"That is fine, but this is a very important question, your son was not the only child that arrived in the hospital that night with the same symptoms."

Sasuke almost forgot to pretend to not be listening and dropped his crayon, he said nothing but still his father went and picked it up for him. "What does that have to do with my son?"

"We had to ask the child's parents before asking you, but they both showed up within an hour, this is very suspicious. We believe they may have encountered something together that caused this. This child has not yet woken up, we just want to know if he knows the child."

"If the child has not yet woken up, doesn't it imply that the illness is different?" While his father's stance was still defensive, he did not mask his interest.

"She has not woken, because we have not allowed it, she is in a medically induced coma." This time Sasuke didn't care that his attention was now completely on the conversation. "It's for her own good, she was only harming herself. Just like your son, the girl inexplicably began to produce too much chakra, she was in unbearable pain. Also like your son, her chakra pathways were practically destroyed, except she did something unexpected. She tried using her chakra to heal herself while unconscious," _Sakura,_ it had to be Sakura. "Unfortunately, her pathways being the way the were, she couldn't. Instead of healing herself she was only doing more damage. We, unfortunately, can only do so much, and for her sake, and to allow her pathways to heal properly, she is in a coma."

Sasuke didn't mean to draw attention to himself but he had to know, "does she have pink hair?"

"Yes, do you know her?" There was a fake cheeriness in the nurse's voice, that he didn't quite trust, and neither did his father by the way he looked at him.

"I've seen her at the park." Even his father looked confused by his answer and seemed to want to ask more.

"Well regardless, because they were two victim's of this mysterious illness, and your son does appear to know the girl, this will be under investigation."

* * *

 _ **A/N:** so I am honestly just writing this for fun, cause I feel like it... also I want to have an update for Unexpected soon, hopefully before the end of May..._


	39. The Mermaid

Sasuke was pissed, "careful you idiot!"

"She is _naked_!" Naruto replied, arms moving in an exaggerated manner to make up for having his eyes closed.

"Yes, and clearly injured with no one else around!" Sasuke often wondered why he was friends with someone who exhausted him to the extent Naruto did. Really there was nothing in this friendship for him outside of wounded pride. "So, open your fucking eyes before lifting up her legs!"

"BUT SHE IS NAKED!" Naruto yelled.

In Sasuke's opinion this was the stupidest thing to focus on, letting go of the girl's shoulders, he approached Naruto, careful not to step on the girl laying naked on the beach. Putting his hands on Naruto's shoulders to force his arms still he spoke, "we just saw a fish tail turn into human legs. Her nakedness should not be your focus." _She is a mermaid prioritize!_ He wanted to yell at his friend.

 _"_ _She. Is. Naked."_ He answered, emphasis on every word. "Can't you I don't know, cover her!?"

"Naruto, where are we?" Sasuke was trying so hard to be patient, so _very_ hard.

"At the beach."

Sasuke nodded, "yes, indeed. Where specifically at the beach?"

"Your parents beach house?" Even with his eyes closed Naruto's confusion was evident. He was waiting for a trick, a trap, and Sasuke wanted to smack him for it.

"Good, so where are our shirts?" Hands still on Naruto's shoulders, he waited for Naruto to understand.

"We aren't wearing them."

"Good. So, open your fucking eyes, we are trying to take her somewhere less public. Somewhere _safe_ , I don't need you tripping."

"Well that's easy for you to say! You don't get the whole show!"

"How the fuck are you trying to carry her!?" His hold on Naruto tightened, he saw as Naruto flinched waiting for the smack to the head he clearly deserved. Thinking better of it he added, "you know what, I don't want to know."

"So can, we switch?" Naruto opened one eye slightly, afraid of seeing too much, Sasuke just nodded acquiescing.

* * *

 _ **A**_ ** _/N_ : **_I've always loved mermaids, and for years I have wanted to come up with a plot, and well this is the beginning of that. Also I think this is the first time I write Naruto? correct me if I am wrong... and because I have asked before but never really explained, I have a bit of a NaruHina story that I have wanted to properly write but that will need an explanation with it... regardless I'm thinking it will be the next update I do... though who knows, I kind of wrote this at 2 am because I got the strong urge to write this._


	40. Chaos

Sakura felt the apprehension she had not felt when she reached for the little box. She had never bought a pregnancy test before, sure there was a cheap one and if the test was for her it is the one she would go for. However, the test was not for her ( _thank the gods)_ , so she took a deep breath and redirected her reach for the more expensive one. The one that told you before you missed a period. She knew most pregnancy test where really the same, just checking for the same hormone, but her friend was rich, she could afford to pay for this.

As she reached the cashier, she couldn't help the nerves that threatened to engulf her in flames. If the cashier was the judgy sort to reprimand a fifteen-year-old for having sex, they did not show it, hardly sparing her a second look before scanning the little box and saying, "have a good day."

Gods did Sakura want a good day. Ino already refused to speak to her for sticking with the "homewrecker Hinata." A nickname slowly spreading throughout the school, Ino was popular enough to convince the school to blacklist a _Hyuuga_. Which was unheard of, the popular ones tended to be Uchiha, Senju, Hyuuga, and Uzumaki in that order. Though Naruto's popularity was also unheard of, though Ino often joked that of course the rules would change at her presence at his side. Sakura often replied that it was in fact Naruto's friendship to Sasuke that moved him up the list, and that it being the first generation of no Senju amongst their ranks that really changed the dynamics. Ino often replied with a dismissive wave of her hands and saying, "details, darling, details."

Regardless of the how and why, as Sakura made her long walk to the Hyuuga manor, her thoughts were invaded by Ino. It did not matter that Ino and Naruto were likely to break up again the next day, as Ino had so willingly told her before said events. Ino could not forgive Hinata for sleeping with Naruto, and she could not forgive Naruto either. Even with all the begging Naruto did, Hinata was different, shame covered her features everywhere she went and could not face Ino.

Ino for her part took it as a sign that her righteous fury was earned, "how dare she not even apologize to me?! I thought we were friends!" She had yelled and ranted, Sakura could only listen, what else could she say? Ino and Naruto had been pulling her in different directions, since the event took place two months ago. Naruto claimed to love Ino and that he an Hinata had both been drunk. Ino had scoffed when Sakura informed Ino that, "pure little Hinata drinking? _Bullshit."_

Sakura could hear her phone ringing pulling her from her thoughts seeing it was Hinata she picked up, "hey, I am already heading to your house, thought it might take some time, not all of us can have someone drive them from place to place." She finished lamely, honestly, she didn't know how to make things less awkward between them. Sakura had not really forgiven Hinata for betraying Ino in that way, but Hinata had needed a friend. When Neji contacted her asking her to look out for Hinata three days ago, she got more than she bargained for.

"Actually that's what I'm calling for-"

Sakura stopped in her tracks, "did your period start?" she sounded pitifully hopeful.

"Uhm. No."

"Than we really have to do this Hinata, you cannot keep putting it off." She didn't mean to sound so agitated but part of her just needed a punching bag.

Silence, a never-ending silence that made Sakura look at her phone screen to make sure Hinata was still on the line. Finally, Hinata spoke, "my dad is home."

"Oh."

"Yeah, it can't be today."

Thinking of it, Sakura came up with a solution. "I'll text you my address, and we can meet there. You need to know."

"Okay?"

"Why the confusion?"

"It's just that not even Ino knows where you live now."

"Well the circumstances are slightly different between you and I."

"Yeah, of course."

"I'll see you later then."

"Wait, Sakura. Thank you." Hinata's voice sounded different then, she is crying Sakura realized.

"What are friends for?" Sakura hung up then, sending Hinata her address, thinking of what a shit friend she was being to everyone. Betraying Ino at least in Ino's eyes, turning her back on Hinata in her time of need, not helping Naruto with the girl he was so supposedly in love with. Sakura loved them all, but she wondered if they even realized how they were pulling her in different directions. She felt like the child of nastily divorced parents, all of them wanted Sakura on their side, and none of them really needed her. To an extent she knew and understood that whoever side she took was the one in the right in their eyes. Somehow, Sakura was the one with the moral high ground amongst her friends, while unsure as to how it wound up that way, she was far too invested in the benefits to continue questioning it.

She wishes she was Shikamaru who instantly backed away and said, "fuck this, I am not picking sides." No one pulled him in any direction after that. Though, as much as he claimed to be neutral in the matter, she knew for a fact that he had punched Naruto for it. Ino was like a sister to him, so no one was surprised, and Ino had no complaints about how unaffected his friendship with Naruto was. Only shrugging her shoulders saying she expected that turn out.

Changing her path Sakura made her way to the apartment. Sure, the apartment was home, but it was not hers. It was not her father's, or her mother's. Her mother was long dead so it would be a miracle if it was, so it never felt right to call the apartment hers. It was Izumi's apartment, the girlfriend of her ex-boyfriend's brothers. Life was strange that way, not that Sasuke knew where she lived, it was an agreement amongst all involved that under the circumstances the less Sasuke knew, the better.

Sakura would forever be grateful to Izumi for allowing her to be there. Though, whenever she expressed as such Izumi would always say the same, "as if my father would have allowed me to live in the big city alone. This is for me." The first time Izumi told her Sakura had been crying, feeling miserable for herself, not wanting anyone's pity. Izumi's words had comforted her, for the first three months, until Itachi and his parents visited Izumi and he let the truth slip.

Izumi had been in the process of moving in to a different apartment building when Uchiha Mikoto called and asked for a favor, she knew that Izumi and Sakura got along well. Izumi than proceeded to find a two-bedroom apartment close enough to Konoha Academy for Sakura, she adjusted all her plans _for her_. When Sakura found out the truth, she threw a fit, not one she was proud of but not one she was ashamed of. They should have told her the truth after all, Itachi apologized profusely for not staying quiet, Izumi only joked, "the one time you speak too much." There was a lot she owed the Uchiha's, and no matter how long she lived she did not think she would be able to repay them.

Arriving at the apartment complex Sakura stayed outside waiting for Hinata to arrive. It should not take too long she would be driven here after all. The apartment complex was in the more expensive side of the city, one Sakura could never have imagined ever living in, even while dating Sasuke.

Sakura watched as white car pulled up, she knew nothing of cars but this one looked nice, too nice even in the neighborhood she was currently residing in. She knew Hinata was here, once Hinata got out of the car Sakura noticed how she refused to look up, "the parking lot isn't that interesting you know." Hinata looked up then, almost surprised but definitely confused. "Come on," and just because she didn't trust the driver, "we have some studying to do."

Hinata smiled, the first genuine smile she had seen on Hinata's face in weeks. When they reached the door to the apartment and Hinata looked conflicted about walking in, Sakura grabbed her hand and pulled her inside. Closing the door behind them, she asked, "what's wrong?"

Sakura watched Hinata carefully, knowing Hinata for as long as she did made her well aware that Hinata's body language was often louder than her words, and she looked absolutely uncomfortable. "Just pull of the band aid."

Taking a deep breath to prepare herself Hinata asked, "I thought you were on a school scholarship?"

"I am." Sakura could not fault Hinata for her confusion, "I live here with a friend. It's a long story, for another time maybe." They walked further into the apartment in silence, Hinata had questions but she seemed to understand Sakura's reluctance. Reaching into her bag, Sakura pulled out the box and gave it to Hinata. "We shouldn't beat around the bush." Hinata took it, Sakura began to lead the way to the bathroom, "I already read the instructions, just pee on it, and in ten minutes we will know."

Hinata nodded and closed the door behind her. When Hinata had first told her that she could be pregnant, Hinata had been crying, and Sakura wanted to cry along side with her. For the first time she believed that Naruto and Hinata had been drunk that night. Even she knew how Naruto was about condoms, "always use proetection." He would say, and Ino would agree wholeheartedly. While happy that her friends were practicing safe sex, she did not care to be reminded of it as often as they were prone too.

"So your period is late, so what?" She had told Hinata, trying ease away her own nerved, "periods are irregular at our age for many." When Hinata had then to proceeded to explain how hers was never late, Sakura was firstly envious, then looked for another way to keep Hinata's fears away. Which she did, "you have been under a lot of stress, that can affect your period." The smile Hinata gave her in response was faker than her artist neighbor Sai gave her when they first met, but she ignored it.

While she had tried comforting Hinata telling her how it could be that she is not pregnant, deep down her gut was telling her otherwise and the fake smile Hinata gave her was proof Hinata's gut was saying the same, "you are pregnant."

That said, she still wanted proof, and she knew Hinata was in the same boat. She wanted their boat to sink though, she wanted to be wrong. Once the ten minutes were up and the door opened to a Hinata with tears unashamedly falling, she knew.

Hinata is pregnant.

* * *

 _ **A/N:** So I've always wanted to write a teen pregnancy story, but I cant see Sasuke and Sakura getting pregnant as teens. So I started to think, who could I see being a teen parent? The answers were easy, Ino and Hinata, Ino due to maybe having to take antibiotics and her birth control not working because of it or something, and Hinata well because she wouldn't be on birth control and the one time she did have sex was impulsive and because she really loved the idiot. The idiot is Naruto. _

_This story would be from different perspectives and all the characters would have their own issues to deal with, Ino would be a broken heart, NaruHina becoming parents, Sakura and Sasuke getting back together. Shikamaru being in love with a girl that is older than him (Temari). Granted this wouldn't be how the first chapter for the story goes, but because Beginning is so Uchiha family/Sakura centric, I thought having Hinata's perspective here wouldn't go with the flow of the other stories. Which is why I haven't posted this story up earlier, I wrote it over a year ago just didn't think NaruHina would be welcomed smoothly in this._

 _I also like to call this my telenovela story. I am not planning too much drama, but just how I plan to focus on characters individually. They all have their own lives outside of each other but they are all friends, they all exist in this same world._

 _I'm not going to lie I am not the biggest Hinata fan, but because her fans ruined her for me. So I hope to do her justice fairly._


	41. The Mermaid pt 2

It had not been easy to settle the girl into his bed, not with Naruto still hesitant to open his eyes. Sasuke had absently noticed that Naruto was squinting the whole time, as if he had been trying to look at the sun. The whole walk into his bedroom Sasuke kept telling himself that _this_ was the moment he would one day look back on and say, "that's when I realized there was no saving Naruto from his stupidity." However, it also served as the moment he realized that his friend was useless in emergency situations.

Sasuke was the one to cover her in a blanket and made sure the pillows they laid her on were fluffy enough. Though Naruto had raised a questioning brow at that, "do mermaids even have pillows?"

"Let me text Shikamaru." He replied, voice dripping in sarcasm, though he would never admit that he had wondered the same thing as he fluffed up the pillows for her. He had decided that it was something he appreciated being done for him when he was sick, so he would do the same for the girl and had continued fluffing the pillows.

"She is really pretty," Naruto said as he studied the girl, Sasuke agreed, though pretty seemed to be almost an insult, the girl was stunningly beautiful. "Do you think she has sharp teeth and fangs?"

Sasuke could feel his brain dying at Naruto's words, "she isn't a vampire."

"Well, if mermaids are real maybe they are too." Noticing the scrunch of Sasuke's brow, "It's just, we found a mermaid. A _freaking mermaid!"_

Sasuke wanted to argue his point with Naruto but decided against it. "Naruto. Focus." He said the words to Naruto, but he was speaking more to himself. He needed to focus, he knew of the two of them he was the one to most likely find a solution.

Sasuke started pacing trying to gather his thoughts, so far Naruto's stupidity had grounded him enough to stay level headed. However, his brain no longer found that distracting enough, and inside he was freaking out like he had never done so before. The only thing that kept him from showing his internal struggle was the simple knowledge that once he did, the few strands of logic keeping Naruto and him up, would vanish. They would crash.

He gathered every ounce of logic he could muster, telling himself to think, there had to be a rational way about this. _A sick mermaid on my bed, yeah be rational,_ his mind supplied sarcastically. "You know," Naruto interrupted his thoughts and it took everything in Sasuke to not tell him to shut up and let him think, "if it wasn't for the pink hair, and the fact that we saw her tail turn into legs." The second part was more of an afterthought Sasuke notes, "I would think she was a normal girl. A _very_ pretty, but normal girl."

Sasuke stopped his pacing, because Naruto is right. Outside of what they saw, by chance, by deciding to go out into the beach as the sun was setting, she was a "normal" girl. He decided then, that's what they would do, sort of. What would Sasuke do if this was a normal girl? "Okay," Sasuke said, gathering his thoughts as to what he was about to say because part of it stung his pride. "This is what we are going to do, you are going to get a hold of Shikamaru and ask him to tell you anything he knows about mermaids, but don't be obvious about."

"It's summer why do I need to use my brain?"

"Because," he replied feeling the storm on the horizon, " _there is a naked injured, sick, whatever girl in my fucking bed! And we need to figure out how we can fucking help her."_

"No need to be such an asshole about it, it was just one question." Was it possible to feel your hair thinning? Sasuke could swear he could at that moment. "What will you be doing?"

"I am going," _to take a nap,_ his mind happily supplied, and his body demanded it, but he threw that thought away, "to call my brother."

Naruto laughed, he had the audacity to laugh. "What are you going to tell him? _"Hey, Itachi there is naked girl in my bed, I don't know what to do."_ Cause that will go over smoothly." That's not what he was going to say, but Naruto was not completely off mark. He hated himself for that. Naruto was still laughing, "or are you going to tell him how we found a mermaid?"

"Both actually," at his statement Naruto stopped laughing.

"And you call me an idiot." Naruto had a point, but Naruto was also a bigger idiot than he could ever be and did not understand. Itachi could help them, could help _her._ Whatever happens she is now their responsibility, and over all they are both idiots, Itachi though? Nope, least stupid person he knows, and Sasuke knows that Itachi will help them. Even if he struggled in believing them.

* * *

 _ **A/N:** Next update on this we will switch perspectives. _

_Also someone left a comment about why is NaruHina on the last update, and may I simply say, "cause I felt like it." Sort of, if you read the Author Notes you will have your explanation into why. Plus over all, Beginnings is for story ideas I am working on and Chaos is one of those ideas, however I feel like maybe I should have started earlier in the timeline of that story... but I did ask how you guys felt about NaruHina, and only one person ever shared their opinion on it. Starting a new "story idea" compilation thing did not feel right either, and I can only tag so many characters. Like I also explained I kept it in Sakura's perspective to adjust for it being written in Beginnings when by all accounts it should be Hinata's perspective. However, Sakura is the only of the characters for Chaos that will be more involved in her friends lives, so she will know more. Her closeness to Naruto, Ino, Hinata, her relationship with the Uchiha family too. Which is another reason I allowed the preview into that story to be from Sakura's perspective, you can see she has connection to all the important characters._


	42. Secrets

Kakashi had often wondered if he had been correct in not interfering, in remaining a silent watcher, a neutral party. Though, he knew as neutral as he claimed to be, his silence was traitorous, and it was that fact that had always question his decision. Made him doubt his resolve, made him feel guilty for his silence, yet he could not find it in himself to regret keeping Sakura's secret. Even as his guilt devoured him like a flame, he knew he would do the same thing all over again.

Sakura had been easy to find, there were many injured after the destruction of Konoha, and as Lady Tsunade's apprentice she was sought after by the medical personnel and the injured alike thus all eyes seemed to be on her. _Poor girl,_ Kakashi could not help but think, she needed rest, a chance to breathe, as things stood all Kakashi had to do to find her was ask a random civilian if they had seen the pink haired medic and he was able to locate her. He found her near where one of the gates leading in and out Konoha once stood.

She was crying, but alone, hugging her knees so tightly Kakashi wondered how she hadn't broken them. Kakashi would not doubt this was her first chance to just be, and he felt bad interrupting her one chance, but there were important matters to discuss. Like the reason for her tears, anyone seeing her would assume her tears were for Konoha, for Lady Tsunade, no one would guess their real source. He would have remained innocent too, if it was not for a chance encounter.

Kakashi had wanted to check on Sakura, she was one of the few allowed near Tsunade at the moment, when he walked into the tent that currently housed a comatose Tsunade, he had found Sakura with blood dripping down her legs, a glowing green hand on her abdomen, and tears streaking down her face, as she cried. "no! Gods no! Please!" She was whispering to herself, crying quietly. She may as well have been yelling for how clearly he could hear her misery.

Sakura had not looked to him, and he did not have the strength to approach her, not with the implications so clear in his mind. So, he left her there, in her sorrow, and not for the first time he felt unworthy of being Team 7's Sensei. Kakashi had given her two days, a chance for her to mourn and a chance for him to gather his thoughts. Yet, now that he was in her presence, his well-prepared speech and questions seemed to have jumped out the window.

Sakura surprised him when she spoke, but her eyes never left the ground in front of her, "I didn't get to tell him. I had a miscarriage, and he never even knew I was pregnant." He sat down next to her, not knowing if he should hold her, or let her be. "He said he would come back." She laughed without joy, "but what is there to come back too? The village is destroyed."

"You." He did not know Sasuke like he once did, but he knew the truth of the words. "He has risked a lot to see you in secret, trusted in you to not betray him. Not many would do that, he is either a fool in love, or a just a fool." Sakura finally looked at him, part of him wish she hadn't, Sakura's eyes had always been a clear reflection of her thoughts, and Sakura was near her breaking point. Kakashi knew his next words would be it for her, "I wish I could say seeking you out was simply concern for your wellbeing."

He did not want to do it, not with the way her eyes seemed to yell at him _"I can't."_ She needed time to heal, he could not imagine what she was going through, still he told himself Sakura needed to hear it from him. "I have for some time suspected of your relationship. I never questioned you simply because I did not want confirmation. It was my way of protecting you. Things have changed, I need to know everything about your relationship, no detail can remain a secret."

She shook her head vehemently, "I can't betray him like that Kakashi-sensei, I love him."

"I understand your feelings, but things are different now. Sasuke appears to have joined Akatsuki."

More tears filled her eyes, "he wouldn't do that. Wherever you are getting your information from, its wrong." The reports had been clear, and from trustworthy sources, he pitied her clear denial, yet was relieved by it. She had no idea he had joined, she was not fully compromised.

He ignored her tears, he needed to ignore them, to become the heartless shinobi he was trained to be. Sakura needed to fully understand the situation, "regardless of our relationship, if you are unwilling to share what you know, you will be considered a traitor. I cannot keep your secret."

"He would never join Akatsuki! Kakashi you have to believe me! Wherever you are getting your information its wrong!" She was crying now, no restraint in her tears.

"I of course will give you time to consider you options," her eyes widened in shock, he was giving her a chance to escape. "I have taken into consideration your current emotional state and feel three days will be enough time, and no more." Then he turned around, pretended to be interested in something far off and spoke as quietly as he could, "if you are willing to speak, we will meet here on the fourth day, and there will be no secrets." Standing up and with a change in attitude for anyone who could be listening he said his good-byes. Kakashi tried to walk away without a care, but he couldn't help but think how that could be the last time he would see Sakura as an ally and not a foe.

"Kakashi-sensei," he stopped in his tracks, he had believed their conversation to be over but when he turned around there was no indecision in her eyes. "Thank you."

* * *

 _ **A/N:** I've had this idea for ages of Sakura and Sasuke dating in secret while he is with Orochimaru for ages. I had hoped that someone else would write it, because this is one of those ideas that I would really enjoy just reading, and do not want to be responsible for messing it up. _

_So I feel like I have made a lot of empty promises for stories that are coming in Beginnings, while I do have a few more time travel ideas, I technically have 3 different stories already written that revolve around time travel, and honestly not enough energy/brain power to properly develop them all so I'm thinking I'll work on those and abandon my other ideas. Which I feel bad about cause I kind of promised a few more on here. Update on the prequel for the dick pic, its not happening, I really tried, but I can't get inside Fugaku's head about seeing his son's dick, and Sasuke realizing his mistake is too short of a thing to even post. As for an update to chapter 30, I have been working on that, sort of, more like I've finally remembered my intentions with the story. So, it might get its name soon._


	43. The Mermaid pt 3

Itachi found himself driving to his parents' beach house earlier than he intended, yet somehow later too. Sasuke's call had concerned him, it was unlike his brother to do drugs, but then again Sasuke's personality seemed unlikely to mix well with Naruto's, so Itachi was aware stranger things had happened. When he arrived at the beach house a little past two in the morning, he found one idiot on the laptop, and the other diligently taking notes in the kitchen. "All the websites seem to agree on is that mermaids like water, which is like saying _the sun is hot_."

"Or water is wet." Naruto added, Itachi could see the scowl on his brother's face.

Itachi decided there was no time to spare, if the idiots were seeing mermaids it was better to figure things out now. "How high are you two, and on what?" They both jumped at his voice.

Sasuke look offended, "we are not on drugs. As if I would allow Naruto to become any stupider."

''Hey! I resent that."

"You two called me asking me for help because you found a mermaid." Walking closer to them, he noted how they both fixed their posture, it had taken time to train them so well, but he was glad that even in their drug addled minds they held him to such esteem. "I arrive here to find you two researching mermaids. What did you take?" He asked again.

"I told you calling Itachi was a bad idea, and you call me an idiot." Sasuke for his part ignored Naruto.

"Actually Naruto, calling me was the smartest thing you could have done."

"Nah, calling Shikamaru was, even if he didn't pick up."

"Naruto, shut it you idiot." It was then that an alarm went off, he looked to the source only to see Naruto going to get his phone.

"Gotta go, it's my turn," and so Naruto left to do gods know what, which only confused Itachi more.

"We didn't take any drugs." With all the questions swirling around his head Itachi almost missed Sasuke's words. "Even if we had, the chances of both of us seeing a mermaid seem a little small don't you think?"

"That's your argument "both of us saw it?"

"I told you on the phone what we saw, if you don't believe us, why are you here?"

"Because you two are clearly on something."

"Than why is there a naked girl on my bed right now?" Even Sasuke seemed taken aback by his own words, "wait, let me rephrase that. How many people have you seen with naturally pink hair?" _None_ , Itachi wanted to yell, but remained quiet, his brother clearly wanted to explain something to him. "she does!"

"It is probably some genetic mutation." Not probably, it was, it had to be. "How are you so sure it is natural?"

"Her eyelashes." He replied calmly, "I mean yeah she was naked, but I didn't look, you know," Sasuke was blushing now. "I'm not some pervert!"

"I am not accusing you of anything."

"You mean other than doing drugs?"

"Fine, let's say you didn't-"

"Which is true by the way."

"Fine, you didn't do drugs." Sasuke looked like he was about to interrupt him again, he put a hand on his shoulder to silence him. "Your eyes were _probably_ playing tricks on you."

"We know what we saw."

"I do not doubt you believe to have seen a mermaid."

Moving away from Itachi, Sasuke's frustration was evident, "why is this so difficult for you to understand!?" Though even as he spoke it was abundantly clear to Sasuke why it was so difficult.

"Fine, we will look at the security footage, mermaids are not real Sasuke." Which where words he never thought he would have to say.

Sasuke felt like an idiot, he felt like Naruto. Wasting his time arguing with his brother when a camera had caught the transformation. Or at least it was safe to assume so, his parents spared no expense for security on their properties, especially the beach house which was meant for relaxation in the summer months.

Naruto caught them on their way to Fugaku's office, "where are we going?"

Sasuke was not given the chance to answer him when Itachi spoke, "to provide evidence of your stupidity." If Naruto was confused, he asked no questions only following their lead.

Sasuke had never in his life heard his brother curse. Naruto had once joked that his brother was incapable of such a thing, to much of a saint to do so. Five minutes after entering Fugaku's office, Sasuke could no longer claim the same. "Fucking hell." It was not the best angle, but the lighting was great, it had only been around seven when they found her after all. There they watched as the ocean seemed to carry her on to the beach and laid her gently. They then watched as Naruto and Sasuke stopped and stared as they watched the tail transform into legs.

It was kind of sad that it took the them a minute or two (actually five minutes), to react and rush to her aid. Sasuke had believed them to be speedy in aiding her. He expected Itachi to scold them for their late reactions. However the matter of their late reactions did not come up, instead Itachi played the footage again, and again. Every time a curse escaping his lips. "It appears I owe you both an apology." Sasuke noted that Itachi did not in fact apologize, but remained silent on the matter, it was not the time for it. Once more Itachi played the footage, and Sasuke felt the shock of seeing the tail transform into legs wear off.

Naruto must have felt the same, for both chose to leave Itachi looking over the footage at the same time. It was not until they were both at the kitchen that Naruto spoke, "I think we broke Itachi. We should have tried calling Shisui instead."

Sasuke silently agreed, Shisui would not have broken, he would have been excited at the prospect. Still he felt like he had to defend his brother,"get on the laptop idiot, we are not done with our research."

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ _this story is mostly for fun... so some bad news, my laptop is acting up, there seems to something wrong with the battery, so idk when I can get that fixed... which means timely and unexpected have to wait even longer..._


	44. Recovery pt 2

Sasuke had kept his eyes closed most of the drive, he regretted it now. If he had paid more attention to their route, he would have been able to ask where they were going. At the time, his hangover had taken precedence, yet now that they were in the hospital's parking lot, he had a few questions but he went with the more obvious, "why are we here?" Sasuke asked while gesturing weakly at the hospital.

Fugaku didn't even spare him a glance as he reached for the keys in the ignition, "we are getting you tested for STD's." His father's response was calm, no hint of shame or embarrassment.

 _Gods,_ Sasuke thought, _I must still be drunk._ "What?"

"You are going to be checked for STDs, sexually transmitted diseases." Again, a calm tone, how could his father be so calm while he was dying of a hangover on the outside, and of embarrassment on the inside?

"I know what STDs are."

"Then why the confusion? I could not have been clearer on my intentions." Noticing his father was reaching to exit the car, Sasuke reached for him.

"I am not doing that." This morning Sasuke had woken up with the knowledge that his father knew about his pathetic broken heart, the worst hangover of his life, and a cold shower since the hot water had refused to work. This, this was where he drew the line at a bad day, no matter how childish it made him out to be he added, "and you can't make me." Sasuke made to make himself as comfortable as possible in his seat, a few minutes of silence ensued in which both seemed to be at an impasse. Knowing he would never be able to out stubborn his father, "guess I am walking home," he announced as he reached for the door. However, before Sasuke could pull the handle, his father locked the door. Sasuke made to unlock the door, when again his father locked the door."This is childish."

Fugaku laughed without humor, "this is childish? Your behavior for the past year has been what? Of a man of maturity?" Sasuke looked at his father expecting anger in his gaze and finding pity. This only served to heighten Sasuke's anger but before getting the chance to respond, his father continued speaking, "for the past year I have witnessed how you have been destroying yourself. I've watched your mother stay up late with worry, had to keep her from going out and looking for you at three in the morning." Sasuke felt the flames of his anger go out at his words. "Your mother and I have also been _lucky_ enough to see some of the girls you bring home. None have made a double appearance. So, you will be tested, or I will cut you off and we will see how many drunken one night stands you can support by yourself."

Realization struck Sasuke like a bolt of lightning, "wait," part of Sasuke could not believe the words that were about to come out of his mouth, and he almost laughed at the absurdity of his situation. "Do you think I'm some kind of slut?"

For the first time that day his father looked embarrassed and stumped for words. Sasuke felt like an idiot, of course his parents thought he was a slut, or whore, he was not sure there was much of a difference under the circumstances. Sasuke could not even get himself to enjoy his father's father was clearly struggling to find the right words, "no, of course not. I would never slut shame you, or anyone. There is nothing wrong with enjoying sex. Sex is fun, and you are a healthy young man. Of course, you have needs, there is nothing to be ashamed of." _Oh gods,_ thought Sasuke, _he is rambling._ "In fact, your mother and I have sex multiple times a week, sometimes multiple times a day. I am not as young as I used to be, but just last week-"

"Stop. Just stop." Relief washed over his father at the interruption. Sasuke now understood why his mother had been the one to give him the talk and not his father. Once he had believed it to be evidence of his father's favoritism towards Itachi. Now he was certain that it just meant his talk with Itachi had gone horribly wrong. Sex was clearly not a subject his father felt comfortable talking about. Sasuke desperately needed to have this conversation come to an end, so for the second time in less than twelve hours he confessed to his father. "I've never had sex." He could have slapped his father across the face and shocked him less. "Sakura and I never, we were determined to wait." _Until marriage_ , Sasuke's mind supplied, and by the way his father's eyes softened in his direction his father filled in the blank too.

"What about the girls you have brought home?"

"They are girls who go to bars alone and end up drinking too much. I bring them home to make sure they are safe, they sleep on the bed, I sleep on the floor."

"This is not some ploy to get out of the test?"

Sasuke was quiet for a moment considering his options, his hangover officially the last of his concerns. The first choice was to go in to the doctor's office and get tested for every known STD known to men with his father in the room. Because Sasuke knew his father would be in the room, there was no way around that. His second choice was to simply refuse to take the test, and be financially cut off, and in a matter of weeks probably get kicked out his parents' home. Or the third choice, which was the one he had started on when he confessed to being a virgin.

His father already knew more details about his relationship with Sakura than his best friend, and Sasuke was so tired of being the villain, the one to break her heart in the eyes of everyone. "I do go out and get drunk, and I'm not always sure how I make it home. " Sasuke hated how pitiful he sounded, "I love her, and I can't just," _have sex with strangers._ Sasuke wasn't sure of many things about life, but he knew one thing for certain, she had marked him, as stupid and foolish as it sounded. He wanted his father to understand because someone had to, Sakura meant the world to him, and he hated how everyone just assumed he ended the relationship.

His father didn't say anything, only turned on the car, and pulled out the parking spot. Sasuke didn't mind though. It was the first time he had allowed himself to say those words out loud. Yes, he still loved Sakura Haruno. He had allowed everyone to believe it was him that ended the relationship because Sakura had always been so patient, and kind with him. Who else but him could have ruined that relationship? It was he that did something wrong. He had always felt unworthy of her affections, and now he knew he was. So maybe he _did_ end the relationship, just not in the way everyone assumed.

So, every night out he replayed all their arguments, all their fights every time he made her cry. Trying figure out which time did it, which was the final straw? And he would drown himself in alcohol trying to figure it out,or trying to forget it all, he was not sure what his goal was.

There was silence for the next ten minutes, until his father spoke, eyes never leaving the road, "your mother once broke up with me."

It seemed like such a ridiculous lie to him that he couldn't help but call him out on it, "I find that hard to believe." The love between his parents was subtle, but strong, it was woven so intricately that he couldn't imagine anything keeping them apart.

Fugaku ignored his words, and continued, "she ended it abruptly, no reason given. I tried to figure what I did wrong. I would stay up late thinking about it, going over every detail in our relationship, looking for the trigger, anything I did wrong." His father laughed then, not a loud laugh, but one full of joy nonetheless, Sasuke could not find the humor in the situation. It was exactly what happened to him, dumped without reason, "then one day I ran into her. Completely by chance so I asked her why, you know what she told me?"

"No," though Sasuke wondered how his father expected him to answer the question.

"She told me how she thought she was pregnant and panicked, explaining how she did not feel ready to be a parent and was scared I wasn't either." Fugaku's hold on the steering wheel as he added, "you see, a lot of of our relationship was very physical at the time"

"How horny are you two?" The words fell out of his mouth before he had a chance to consider them, he apologized immediately.

His father's face was red, still his voice was stern he continued with his story. "Not that it is any of your business, but your mother and I had an _extremely_ passionate romance, we couldn't keep our hands to ourselves." _Yes, the gods hate me,_ thought Sasuke. "Anyway, I told her I was ready to commit when she was, I took her to a jewelry store that same day to pick out a ring. I told her to wear it when she was ready."

"Is that why she says she proposed?" His mother took pride in that, but she had always been vague only ever saying, "I picked out my ring, put it on my finger and your father never said no." He never knew it was technically his father that proposed.

His father shrugged his shoulders, "I did leave it up to her. My point is not that we ended up married. My point is that before she ended things with me I had no idea how deeply my feelings went. I had no interest in marriage beforehand."

"Is this not the opposite of my problem?" For a moment he questioned if his father actually knew what happened.

"Well yes," Fugaku was quick to agree, it was not usually him to have emotional talks with his kids. However, he took comfort in knowing Sasuke was attentive to his words, "but you may find that breaking up is what you needed."

"It's what she needed."

"She is seeking her happiness. Is that not what you want? Regardless of where she is, don't you want a smile on her face?"

Sasuke was quiet for a minute, his father was right, he did wish nothing but happiness for Sakura. However, knowing that did nothing to diminish his truth, "I wanted her happiness to be with me."

"You are still young, and so is she. Your paths will cross once more. Naruto will make sure of it, and when that happens, it's up to you what she will see." Make her regret it, Fugaku wanted to say, show her what she missed out on. "If you are confident in your feelings remaining steadfast, then do not burn the bridge."

"Speaking from experience?" Sasuke half-joked.

"Yes." It surprised Sasuke to discover the seriousness in his father answer, but he was grateful for the honesty.

* * *

 ** _A/N:_** _this was originally longer, but I decided to shorten it for reasons... anyway Fugaku might seem out of character but there is a reason, he is really doing his best to step up and be there for Sasuke. He knows that if Mikoto doesn't know it's because Sasuke does not want her to know, so he is the one who is going to do the job of putting Sasuke back together. However, he is realizing his son isn't broken, just his heart is. Fugaku wants Sasuke to know he can relate to him, he is opening up to encourage Sasuke too, so this is him opening up to him._

 _I've been wanting to update recovery for ages since I knew what I wanted to write, I just couldn't figure out the minor detail._

 _Like I said Recovery is about Fugaku helping Sasuke, and the eventual reunion between Sasuke and Sakura... eventually the reason_ for the break up will be clear, but it wouldn't be for awhile


	45. Spoiled pt 2

He looked to Sakura before knocking on the door and asked, "ready?" Sakura took a deep breath and looked to Sarada who was currently tapping her foot impatiently. She nodded in answer, "I'm just saying there will be tears and we need to be prepared. Sakura nodded, but before Sasuke could knock on the door, Sarada beat him to it.

"Uncle Itachi!" She yelled as she knocked, Sakura had to stifle a giggle. Both Sasuke and Sakura have been dreading this conversation, however Sarada had no idea. As far as Sarada knew they were here for a simple visit. When the door opened Itachi had not even be able to greet them before Sarada jumped and gave him a big hug. "What took you so long? We've been here forever, why didn't you open the door earlier? Papa was saying you were crying!" Sarada was to busy checking for injuries on her Uncle to notice the confusion on his face. "Well why were you crying? Is it cause grandmother Mikoto said you will die alone? Cause don't worry I'll die with you!"

"I see you still have no tact, or concept of death," Itachi replied with a smile, he gestured to Sakura and Sasuke to come in.

"What's tact?" Sarada asked, she was always ready to learn.

"Something you don't have," Itachi answered.

Sarada seemed to think about it for a second, "can you buy it for me?" Sasuke looked to his wife then, Sarada's words serving as a strong reminder as to why they were here.

"Sarada, honey, tact is not something you buy, tact is," Sakura paused thinking over her words a little, "when you are careful with something that is very hard." Sakura had not meant it to sound like a question and when Sasuke raised a questioning brow at her she defended herself, "I have never had to define it, you do better!" While Sasuke was suddenly okay with Sakura's explanation, and Sarada seemed content.

Sasuke decided to stop delaying the inevitable, _this is for Sarada._ "Sarada, we need to talk to your uncle for a bit, could you go to your play room?" _Yes, her play room._ Sarada had a play room in her uncle's house. It was not just any play room. _Nope,_ that would be too easy, Itachi gave Sarada the master bedroom as a play room, and his backyard was giant playground that Sarada had picked out herself.

Sarada seemed like she wanted to drag Itachi with her, but she left nonetheless. Itachi for his part walked away as well speaking as he left, "I know what this is about. Mother was kind enough to warn me, and I am not selling this house."

Sasuke looked to Sakura, both equally confused but followed Itachi, "why would we ask you to sell this house?"

"THIS IS SARADA'S!" Sakura had not meant to yell it, but the shock was overwhelming, "you bought our daughter a house and didn't think to tell us? You've had this house for a year!"

"That's why you told me about the farm my parents bought Sarada!" Sasuke was astonished, "do you guys have some competition about spoiling my daughter!?"

"Our daughter." Sakura corrected.

"Yes, _our_ daughter?"

"Well Sarada wanted a play house, so I bought her one, as for the farm, I personally think it was excessive. She already has this with a vast enough yard a barn could be built."

"Itachi, this isn't just a house, this is a mansion, it is easily worth half a million." Sakura explained, "Sarada does not need a playhouse like this, does she know it is hers?"

Itachi scoffed, "half a million? This is worth four million. My niece deserves the best."

Sasuke could feel the breath kicked out of him at his brother's words, Sakura had gone to the nearest chair to sit down, but she was reaching for his hand. He approached her and wordlessly took her hand, "do you even live here?" Sakura asked, and Sasuke realized that it was a _very_ valid question.

"This is a child's playhouse, of course not."

"Because that would be ridiculous." Sakura supplied, Itachi agreed missing the sarcasm entirely. Sakura looked at her husband, she noticed him with the same shocked annoyed expression that she currently wore. "We need to move out of the city." Sasuke was about to tell her how extreme that solution was, but really the more he thought about it the more reasonable it became.

"We could visit our families during vacations."

"Leave the city?" Itachi questioned, "that's more than a little exaggerated. Especially since this is the smallest of the playhouses." This time Sasuke went to sit down, his hold on Sakura's hand tightening. Sakura and he were aware that in their families, the one that spoiled Sarada the most was Itachi. Everyone was well aware of the fact, which is why they had chosen to speak to their parents first. They wanted to have an idea of Itachi's reaction, however, they never realized how bad the situation actually is.

"You know what?" Sakura said, looking at Sasuke and ignoring Itachi for the moment, "we need to properly prepare." Sasuke could not agree more, they were clearly at a disadvantage, they needed to know more information, what other playhouses for one.

* * *

 _ **A/N:** as you guys can see that did not go at all as Sakura and Sasuke expected. Anyway update on how my laptop is doing, it just needs a new battery at least as far as my non-existent expertise can tell. Also (I do say also a shit ton), my sister should finally have her own computer next week, keep your fingers crossed, your legs, whatever you can cross to make it so._

 _I feel bad saying this so soon after saying "no more time travel stories," but I came up with another idea! While the exclamation point might imply joy under normal circumstances, it is an exclamation point of dread because I really don't want to write more time travel stories at the moment._

 _If you guys want any story in beginnings updated let me know, I am willing to do any, even the ones I said no more updates on. All I have for fun is my phone lately, so I am available and willing to write for any of the stories._

 _Final little bit info, I know I don't tend to communicate with reviewers much, but I do appreciate every single review! They do make my day, while I will never nag about not getting reviews, know that they are in fact encouragement to write. That said, thanks for every reviewer, but also thanks to my quiet readers that do not feel that they have anything important to add, or are too shy too. Each one of you is appreciated, you take time out of your day to read my work, and whether you find joy or not in it, at least you gave it a try._


	46. Curse pt 4

By the time Sasuke arrived home, one thing was certain, there had been no sign of the girl's existence in the archives. In his desperation to find information it had taken him some time to realize there was clearly information missing it had been on his walk home that he realized the impossibility of all mentions of the girl being gone. His family had always kept an extensive record of their people, there were records of the date he took his first steps! How could there not be records of the girl?

On his walk home he dwelled on the fact, he knew that for the most the entirety of the clan avoided even naming the victims of the curse. They were damaged, they did bad things, they brought with them dishonor, and were unworthy of being named out loud. For his family to have reacted that way when he told them of the girl, it meant that while people wanted to forget those cursed their actions were unforgettable.

 _Was that the fate that awaited him? No,_ he thought, _if she is a curse, I will defeat her._ He ignored the doubt seeping into his mind, calling him stupid and mocking him, _how many have thought the same before you?_ It said, and if he was honest, he wondered that too. How many had succumbed to her? She seemed innocent enough and she had been a constant in his life in the same way his brothers and parents were. He pitied the first fool that dreamt of her, he never stood a chance against her.

Sasuke did not bother going anywhere but to his room, he felt guilty he knew his mother had dinner by herself, but with the chaos in his mind it was easy to ignore the guilt. As he laid in his bed, he struggled to keep his thoughts in order, going to the archives had been a dead end, and unless the girl showed herself as a child once more, it was unlikely he would get information from her.

 _Now what?_ He wanted answers, _no,_ he needed them. It was cruel that he was the last to find out he had some sort of curse on him, part of him could not forgive his family for keeping that from him, it was his right to know, maybe it would have made it easier to see her as a villain if he had. Instead, she was just a mystery where bad things happened.

Eventually sleep consumed him and he found her standing by the most beautiful cherry blossom tree he had ever seen. Something was wrong though, she did not appear his age, or like a child. Instead the girl looked to be about twenty, and when she smiled at him he felt his heart soar, she was _beautiful._ She approached him, and she reached for his hands he felt his limbs move in response, but he was not moving them. He tried to move his arms back down, to put them at his side, to not hold her hands, to not hug her to him. "I'm so close, the Senju defenses are low, we are winning. He has yet to leave the stronghold, he knows my goal is to reach the stronghold." Sasuke knew the words came out his mouth, but he did not recognize the voice nor the subject.

"You have to be careful, even without him there." Sasuke could feel his hold on her tighten. She let go of him then and was surprised with how much he wanted her back in his arms. She looked him in the eyes pleading practically, "you could try telling him, maybe this time he will listen."

"It has never worked in the past." That was a lie, Sasuke knew this, he felt it in soul. He had never tried telling him.

"Once you break through the defenses, there is no doubt you will meet him," she was holding her hand to her chest he noted, but he felt his anger coming, "do not kill him, _please."_ The tears in her eyes they were what kept him from showing his anger at her words.

 _He wants him,_ his brain supplied. _She is using me, once she is free, she will run to his side once more._ Sasuke wondered how his mind supplied the answer so easily when he lacked context, but he knew he was right, _I will kill him._ He did not voice his thoughts, but she must have known, she reached for his face and he moved away. "You will be free, if that means his death, so be it. I would pay any price for your freedom."

He wanted to see her, but his body did not respond, _stay_ , he begged his body. _Look at her! Be man and look at the pain you cause her!_ However, his feet kept moving, and even if his body had stayed, he wondered if he would have looked. "Madara! Please listen to me!"

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ _the plot thickens! like I said all I really have access to is my phone, and I need some sort of entertainment so I took away my "no more updates on" rule for now, so any other stories you guys want updated I am down to write. Take advantage of this offer guys, my sister will be getting her own laptop soon and once that happens time to focus on Unexpected and Timely again... also I'm thinking of doing the last update for spoiled, once that happens I will probably rewrite it and post it independently eventually. That update still needs some work, it is still unwritten and mostly just in my head for now, so not just some work..._


	47. Recovery pt 3

The uneasiness Fugaku had initially felt about taking his son's healing as his responsibility had eased throughout the day, more so while driving. Sasuke had long ago fallen asleep, if Fugaku was honest with himself, as he was prone to, it was a miracle Sasuke had stayed awake as long as he had.

Fugaku laughed recalling that the likely reason why Sasuke had remained awake as long as he had was the cold shower. He was surprised Sasuke did not complain to him, he was prepared to admit he had turned off the hot water, but no accusations came his way. After his conversations at the hospital he did feel guilty for his actions. To console the part of drenched in guilt he told himself that as a father he needed to punish, besides Sasuke had yet to accuse him of anything.

The next part of his plan Fugaku knew would be the more difficult aspect of it. Taking advantage of Sasuke's current deep sleep he made a stop at a gas station and took his phone. _Was this an invasion of privacy?_ He pondered as he leaned on the car, but more importantly, _what would be his pin code?_

He tried to think like Sasuke, it would never be a birthday, and it would never be something as stupid 1234 . Those would be too easy, looking at Sasuke's sleeping form he considered his son's life. Sasuke had an aversion to change, he liked things to be constant, whatever his pin was it would be something he would have used on his previous phones. With a friend like Naruto, it would also have to be something Naruto could never guess or expect.

Thinking more on it, he recalled how Mikoto used to joke that getting ahold of Sakura was easy since she always had Sasuke's phone with her. He too had often called Sasuke only to have Sakura be the one to answer, which could only mean Sakura had full access to Sasuke's phone. A pin Sakura would know, something they both would know, something neither would forget. He now knew his son was a fool in love, _so maybe it was a birthday?_ _No,_ he realized, if Sakura had access to his phone he would never have it be her birthday.

His phone had basically been hers in their time together, meaning it would be easy to guess her birthday. Besides, even he knew of the existence of Sakura's nosey friend, she would have looked through the phone if what Itachi had said was true at least. The years he knew Sakura he had gotten to know that she was a romantic at heart, or at least when it came to his son.

 _Two teenagers in love, romantics at nature, and with nosey friends. It would never be their anniversary, Naruto would never let Sasuke hear the end of it. However, it would have to do with their love for each other._

"You should try 0809."

"Fuck! Sasuke!" He almost dropped the phone, then more calmly, "you startled me." He had so focused on his task he had forgotten the danger of Sasuke waking up. He looked at Sasuke who looked both amused, and angry. _When did he get here?_ He fought off the urge to look around him, Fugaku felt like a child who had been caught in the act of stealing cookies from the jar after being told no.

" _Why_ do you have _my phone_?"

"I will tell you, if you tell me what that date means." He felt stupid, but he had been thinking about the pin a ridiculous amount of time. Fugaku was certain that with enough time he could figure it out, he was close he knew.

"It's not a date," he replied, the scowl never leaving his face. He seemed to think over if it was worth answering or not. He must have decided it was worth it, because quietly he said, "it's our ages when we met."

It was a lie, not of it being their ages, but of it being due to when they met. They were romantics, they could have chosen the ages of when they started dating _._ There was more to it, but Sasuke didn't feel like sharing and he had no intention of forcing him.

"Why do you have my phone?" He asked again the anger seeming to cool a little, pulling him from his shock.

"I wanted Naruto's number." Words he never thought he would say and based on Sasuke's shocked expression they were in the same boat.

Sasuke took his phone back the anger making a stronger appearance, "you could have just asked instead of taking it."

"You were sleeping so comfortably, I just didn't want to disturb." He was teasing, and it seemed to ease Sasuke enough. "But I do need Naruto's number." Sasuke tensed back up, he messed up, he knew it was risky to take his phone.

"I don't want him to know, I don't want anybody to know. If I hadn't been drunk you wouldn't know either."

"If you hadn't left the box with the ring laying around on the floor you mean." This was going from bad to worse, Sasuke was defensive now, and he was not helping the situation.

"What the fuck were you even doing in my room!? What else have you taken? The ring, my phone, what's next?"

"We were conversing as adults do not so long ago, and that is the only way I will converse with you."

"Adults? Now you want to play that card? What where you really doing with my phone? You wanted to know the meaning behind the numbers, I told you, _I was honest_." Sasuke turned away then, walking away.

* * *

 _ **A/N:** so I know it almost seems like a disconnection from the previous events with how nicely Fugaku and Sasuke were speaking to each other in the past, but there is a reason for it... just like there is a reason why I gave you all a glimpse into Fugaku trying to figure what Sasuke's pin is. The next update really covers the breakthrough, and it is a moment I never intended to happen at a gas station tbh but it is a moment I have had written and rewritten. _

_So no update on love because I am debating the next event a lot and I am not ready to commit to any ideas I have for it. But I am down for any updates, lately my only fun is my phone, take advantage make requests!_

 _Like always thank you for reading._


End file.
